King and Lionheart: City of Mortem
by Georgia Claw
Summary: Book one: Clary has just been forced to marry Jace Herondale. But now the Downworlders rebel against her father in Mortem, Clary has to get back home to save her Parabatai from the Demon blood, save her brother from becoming the monster he's destined to become. But when she arrives, she has to face horrors that would turn anyone insane. But the truth will always come out. Right?
1. king and lionheart: of monsters and men

'Left Clary!' Erin yelled. i stuck my blade into the Croucher demon, right down it's body. i looked up and cursed.

'Above!' I yelled. we both stuck up the two blades we were holding as the demons came raining down on us. It was only five. Pathetic. we killed three, so two to go. Erin pulled out a Seraph blade.

'_Cassiel_' she said and the blade sprung to life. She swiped of the heads of the two demons. i smiled.

'Forty demons down.' i said. 'Erin, this is good.' i added. Erin high fived me.

'Go back to hell!' She shouted at nothing. I chuckled at my Parabatai. I'd known Erin since she was a baby. Erin was the same age, and her family ruled this land. We had the largest army, apart from the Herondale land. This was were the almighty Shadowhunter family lived, but Erin's parents had died and left it to my family, the Morgensterns. And on the promise once Erin married, she'd be on the Throne. Which was to be granted. Erin and I became Parabatai when we were fourteen. My brother, Jonathan, always said he was proud of how he helped train his sister and step sister. I always saw how they looked at each other, and I knew. And it made me smile.

'Come on Erin. Let's go home.' I sighed. The sun would be down soon, and we were forbidden to be out when the moon was up, especially at full moon. Erin lifted herself up onto her black horse, Tenebris and watched as if climbed onto a horse called Star. A favourite of the family. Guess why.

* * *

Me and Erin arrived at dinner still with out battle clothes on. But my father, Valentine, didn't say a word. i sat next to Jonathan and Erin said on the other side of the large table. Valentine slowly put down his fork and rested his head on his knuckles.

'so, how many demons have you killed?' He asked me.

'Forty.' I answered.

'Good. tomorrow I think I have news for you and Erin.' He said. Jonathan almost choked on his wine. He was eighteen and allowed to do what he wanted, but he never married. I had a guess he was waiting for someone whose name began with E. I wonder who?

'father! I didn't think you were-' Jonathan was cut off by Valentine glaring at him.

'Early sleep tonight.' He ordered. We ate in complete silence, even Erin, she usually has something to talk about.

* * *

Me and Erin shared a room together, even though we had enough rooms in the castle for us, we liked to sleep together. Made us feel safe. We had this doll, me and Erin made it ourselves when we were ten. It was a rag doll, made up of fine silk we had out grown. It was a mix of colours and had buttons for eyes and red silk for a mouth. We had it between us when we slept.

'Clary?' Erin said. 'Are you awake?' She asked quietly.

'Yeah.' I said. We both turned over to face each other.

'Are you ever going to get married?'

'No. I don't want to get married. I want to be free forever.' I sighed. I'd told her this when i turned sixteen. Which we were still.

'I do.' Erin sighed. 'But I'll do it my way.' She grinned in the darkness.

'ok. Who are you going to marry?' I asked.

'I don't know yet. But I have someone in mind. I'm just scared of marriage. But then I think it's like being Parabatai isn't it?'

'Yeah. Apart from the child thing.'

'Yeah. Apart from the child thing.' Erin giggled. 'Nope. Never.' She sighed. Then yawned.

'Go to sleep Erin.' I said.

* * *

Jonathan burst into the room awaking us from our sleep. Before we tell him to go away, he jumped on the bed and crushed us under the weight of his back.

'Jonathan!' I gasped. Erin groaned under the weight.

'Need to make sure your awake.' He laughed.

'Get off us!' Erin gasped. Jonathan sat up and released us. Which left us gasping for breath.

'I didn't order a rude awaking!' I snapped.

'Me neither!' Erin said, but she didn't snap. She stated it.

'get dressed. twenty minuted till food time.' Jonathan said and disappeared again. Erin and I, when we weren't demon hunting, had to wear awful gowns. today, Erin had to wear plum. Her long blonde hair went down to her waist and went perfect with her plum dress. Her bronze eyes were what caught many people's sight, like the Fey, she had angel and demon blood. That was what made her special. I was special because I had angel blood. Like the Prince of the Herondale land, which people called Idris. I didn't know his name. But I knew of his blood. Stephan Herondale and my father, Valentine, were the two most powerful kings of all. The biggest army, biggest land. But they weren't as one, if they were, if they were joined, no one would defeat us. We would be unstoppable. I had a green that matched my eyes. What was going on for us to have such nice dresses? Me and Erin walked off to where we are food and Valentine, as always, was there. Today we had pancakes. Mmmm, I loved pancakes.

'Jonathan? Why do you look so down?' Erin said across the table. Jonathan looked up and I saw it, the glum look and miserable eyes. But that went away very quick.

'Nothing.' he muttered.

* * *

'Clary?' Erin said. A maid was taking us away from our reading together.

'What's going on?' I guess her words.

'Yes.'

'I don't know.' I said honestly. We were taken to a small meeting room. Three people where already there. Valentine, Jonathan and a woman, with fine clothes, she was beautiful.

'Clary, Erin, this is Celine Herondale.' I felt Erin shiver. I felt myself go cold. What was Queen Celine of Idris doing here? In Montem? Me and Erin looked at each other.

'I understand you two are known as _the _Parabatai pair in Montem?' Celine smiled. We were actually one of few Parabatai. And we were the best pair. 'My son has a Parabatai. And they are also the best.' She added. Me and Erin took our seats. Valentine cleared his throat.

'Idris has sent their Queen to voice their will. Now, we are powerful countries. Together, we can defeat all. And maybe rid this world of Demons forever. We just need a reason to join together.' He said.

'And we have decided on marriage. Of one of you two to marry my son.' Celine said. I went cold. I had to. Erin... I couldn't let her. She would, she would. But she needed to be here to control Jonathan's anger. And because... Well, I wasn't in love. I felt Erin I've and I stood. Before she could. Valentine stared at me, with a fleck of relief.

'It would be an honour to serve my people and my father.' I said. It was the same thing I said a few years ago when me and Erin went off on a Quest for Vampires. Valentine was I'll and the Vampires had taken their chance. It's where I met Simon. Who is now my pen pal or whatever. But he's awesome. I wanted to cry. I felt Erin grab my hand to pull me down. I looked at Jonathan and he looked at the floor. I saw the anger in his eyes right away.

'You leave at midnight tonight, the journey takes one day and half a day. Then you have a day and a half to prepare for you wedding.' Valentine said.

'Why? Can't you and The King of Idris become Parabatai?' Erin almost yelled and stood up. 'It's not fair!' she moaned. She could have done anything, apart from act like a five year old.

'Erin, I hardly even know Stephan Herondale. And it's better in marriage. You can't split a couple once they marry... Or have children. But Parabatai can be split. It's fragile.' Valentine said. I was almost sick. Oh yeah, I had to have kids with this guy I didn't know.

* * *

Erin was sulking, she didn't talk to Valentine and went to our room. Me and Jonathan hurried after her.

'Clary, why did you do that?' Jonathan said.

'Because Erin is to... In love to marry someone she doesn't know. And I won't get married anyway, so why not just give myself to save my sister?'

'Parabatai sister.' Jonathan reminded me.

'Same thing.' I said as I pushed the door open. Erin had tear stained cheeks looking out on the balcony.

'They have heard Queen Celine has come.' She said to us. She pointed down at the people in the village down the hill, most of them were Shadowhunters, but some had Mundane friends they kept close. Most Mundanes lived on other island and around the places Shadowhunters lived. And Vampires, the Fey, and other Downworlders lived everywhere else. Some Warlocks, like our own Eli Eygpt worked for rich Shadowhunter families. Eli would come with me to Idris, her sister, Jess would take over here. Jess Eygpt had the same appearance as her twin, but her sparkle was sliver and her hair was blonde. Eli had black hair in Egyptian style just like her clothes. Her sparkle was gold and she had bat wings as her mark. in the village stood many people watching the castle. The sounds came up to our balcony. People working, training and learning. The Warlock that lived in Idris was called Magnus Bane and was famous for being the most powerful male warlock. Eli the most powerful female warlock. Eli said she lived with him at one point in her life, and said he loved glitter and had been with women and men. Then she sighed. I suspected they had once been together. But she denied and laughed. Her golden sparkle getting bigger, to mark that she lied. More tears poured down Erin's cheeks and she looked up and screamed.

'THIS ISN'T FAIR!' She yelled. I just stared at the people. Erin smashed her clenched fists on the marble of the balcony and made a small crack.

'Erin!' Jonathan hissed and pulled her inside and away from me. She had a damned temper I tell you. The heart of pure gold, good girl, but I bad temper.

'Can we go out? Just us? Please?' I said when I came back. 'I want my brother and sister with me on my last day.' I added.

'Yeah. That'd be fun.' Jonathan said. 'We could take a picnic of something. Tenebris Star and Cream should be good.' He nodded. Me and Erin changed, I had my green riding dress, which was pulled up at the sides to my waist, it was emerald green and didn't cover my arms, showing my runes. And my green leggings with brown ridding boots. Erin had the same style, just bronze where mine was green. She took Cassiel, her favourite Seraph Blade for comfort. We went out to the country side, we raced. Erin won on Tenebris because he was a racing horse. Damn it. We fought each other, first me and Erin, and whoever won would face Jonathan.

'Come on then Morgenstern!' Erin laughed. 'I'm ready!' She said and put up her fists. 'No blood, no bruises, well, not on Clary anyway!' She giggled. 'Her husband will want her flawless!'

'Shut it Shadowhunter!' I smiled and tripped her over.

* * *

When we got back, we had dinner. Queen Celine joined us.

'Clary, your hair is out of place!' She said. She looked me and Erin up and down.

'We were riding horses your majesty.' Erin said dryly. 'The wind ruffled our hair, like wind does to one's head.' She added.

'Erin.' Valentine said. She sat down while glaring at him. We had steak. Mmmmmm. Oh and carrots. funny the same colour as my hair.

'Are these carrots on purpose?' Jonathan raised an eyebrow. 'It's a cruel joke on my sister's head.' He said when he finished.

'Goodnight.' Valentine said ignoring Jonathan. Erin started crying.

'No! No! No! I wanted more time with Clary!' She cried. She curled up into a tiny ball on her chair and refused to uncurl. Celine shook her head and I decided I didn't like her that much. She would dare be so judgemental to my almost sister. Jonathan ended up having to scoop Erin up and carrying her to our room. Where he decided to stay. Erin between us, me on the left of her and Jonathan on the right. Rag doll in Erin's arms.

'i prepared something to give to you Clary. Wear it on your wedding.' He said. He picked out a wrapped box from his room and returned quickly. I opened it and found our mother music box. It held, or once held, her jewelry. She had left us. And taken everything but this. Inside, was the Morgenstern ring. I gasped.

'How did you-' I began.

'shhhhhhhhhhhh. It's a secret. There was two.' He smirked. also there was a drawing book and colouring pencils, along with one normal one. Erin sniffed.

'We love you Clary.' She whimpered.

'Shut up.' I said and put the box next to the bed. They all curled up again together, Erin was squished between them, me with my hand in her hair. Her long curly blonde hair, left from the angel blood inside. And she was still in her bronze dress, as I was and Jonathan was still in his clothes. I looked at them both and they looked back at me.

'Clary, you could just make a run for it.' Erin said.

'No. They'd make you do it Erin.' I said softly, trying to make her sleep.

'We could all make a run for it?' Jonathan suggested.

'no. We can't just leave father.' I said. 'I'll just do what's right anyway.' i said.

'Clary, I'll visit every chance I get. I'll bring Erin with me.' Jonathan said.

'Goodbye Clary.' Erin said.

'bye Erin.' I said and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me and it was like she never wanted to let me go.

* * *

**what's up guys? for some reason my other story went missing. So yeah. This. Is. Going. To. Be. Awesome! Simon gets a bigger part after the wedding. And guess what Werewolf pack leader is coming? Ooooooohhhhhhh yeaaaaahhhh**


	2. it's time: imagine dragons

I was woken up by a maid. I didn't feel Erin's arms around me and opened my eyes. Jonathan had his arms around her and she was so tiny compared to Jonathan. And I saw her Parabatai rune. On her arm. I picked up my music box and the maid got me dressed, the dress was like my riding dress, but it was jet black. The maid took me downstairs and I got that last look at my brother and step sister. Curled up together. By the angel, they have to get married. Or maybe this'll put Erin off weddings for a while.

* * *

I saw the back of Eli's head. She turned around when she sensed me and opened her arms. I ran into them. Eli had raised me, Erin and Jonathan when our mother left. She was like a mother to us. And she was taking me to my fate. That started my sobs.

'Clary, why are you crying?' Eli said, still hugging me tightly.

'I have to marry someone I don't even know!' I cried.

'Shush. Nonsense! I shall tell you of this boy!' she bent her knees to come down to my level. 'He is very handsome dear. Handsome indeed. But he is very arrogant and fairly annoying-'

'how do you know all this?' I said suspiciously. Eli raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

'Get onto Star. There's a good girl.' Eli said. I lifted myself onto him. The creamy white horse that had lived in my childhood and taken me everywhere I needed to go. Now to go. Eli walked beside the horse as we went. It was dark and I had been given two Seraph blades, as a gift and for protection. One was called Ariel, the other was Erin's favourite blade. She gave it to give to me. Cassiel. It had surprisingly lasted her whole life. We came through the village and people stared as I went.

'It's Princess Clarissa!' They gasped. 'Where is she going?' Some said. Any children hid away from Eli and her golden power.

'don't mind them Princess.' Eli muttered. it annoyed her how scared people were of her, yet they will ask for her help if they need something she can't get. 'we're almost to the port anyway.' she said and swung herself behind me on Star and made him go faster.

* * *

Eli stayed below deck as we took off into the night, as did Celine. I still wore my riding dress and went around the ship helping and looking at the creatures in the water, the whales and dolphins, and one time a great big shark jumping out the water to get a seal. And I saw the Mermaids. By the angel, they were amazing. My carrot coloured curls flying behind me a followed a group of tuna to the front of the boat. This was most likely my last time on a boat. And the day was half over as the sun began to darken already. I was called to go to sleep, which was amazing.

* * *

Eli slept in the hammock next to me and hummed softly in her sleep. I stayed up, thinking what it'd be like to know my mother. Like I do most nights. All Valentine said was she was a traitor to his name and he protected me and Jonathan from her. I never knew what she actually did.

'she did many things.' Eli muttered. Her eyes pierced mine as I turned to look at her. 'She gave birth to a demon poisoned baby, an angel child that almost killed her, and looked after another baby that wasn't even hers. She also ran away as fast as she could.'

'why?'

'Your much to young from the tale of your mother Clary.' Eli smiled.

'What was her name?' I asked after a while.

'_Jocelyn Fairchild._' Eli said. 'That music box Jonathan found was hers. And that ring was hers too, Valentine gave it to her when they married. I put it on a chain, look.' Eli said and chucked me the ring. 'Put it on child.' She said. I clipped it at the back and looked at the ring. My mother wore this in her life. She listened to the music box I held in my arms. I felt a pain in my chest.

'Why didn't she take me and Jonathan?'

'she was too weak to stand up to Valentine. What he said is true, she did many bad things. And he didn't want her around his children. And Erin's young mind.'

'We are the same age.' I cut in.

'Whatever. So they broke it and she left with nothing. She never tried to contact you, or your brother. Not even I have heard from her.' Eli said softly. 'She on,y write down the Children's rhyme.'

'Black for hunting through the night  
For death and mourning, the colour's white.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
And red to call enchantment down.  
White silk when our bodies burn,  
Blue banners when the lost return.  
Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
And to wash away our sins.  
Grey for knowledge best untold,  
Bone for those who don't grow old.  
Saffron lights the victory march,  
Green will mend our broken hearts.  
Silver for the demon towers,  
And bronze to summon wicked powers.' I said from memory. I'd be wearing gold soon.

'Yes. She loved that rhyme. Sung it. Silly pansycake.' Eli's eyes fluttered shut and she yawned. 'Clary?' She said.

'Yes?'

'you look like her.' Eli mumbled. 'Everything about you is Jocelyn.'

* * *

'THERE!' Someone yelled. Everyone turned to look in the distance. Eli did something that surprised me, she ran right to the top of the book and the only thing that stopped her falling into the ocean was the barrier of wood. She pointed excitedly at the distant land ahead. Celine smiled. I felt my heart drop. This was it. No turning back or dying to get out of this. This was final. I was marrying the Herondale boy. And there was nothing anyone could do.

'The rules, you must stay with the girl who will guide you around, you shall not meet your husband to be until you are to marry, you will only speak when spoken to.' Celine ordered me. I was wearing a brown riding dress, which was only five shades darker then Bronze, which made me sadly think of Erin crying right now, but the thought that Jonathan was there to comfort her made me happy. When we docked, three horses waited for us, we still had to ride to Allicante, where the castle was. Eli's horse was called Glitter. She scooped and muttered under her breath.

'How very funny Bane.'

that was Magnus's horse then.

* * *

**shortest chapter ever ok? Writters block. Sorry... And do you have the name of an actress I could use for Erin? I am making the cover to this story and I need one! A special surprise for anyone I chose! I shall answer one question about the future of this story! oh and i'md just like to say thank you guys, 6 follows and 4 reviews already! By the angel, I love you people! ;) any fanboys who are thirteen in my audience? Hehe...**


	3. hero: jessie j

**Hero by Jessie J guys, listen please! It's like Erin's theme song.**

I woke up slowly, and I felt Clary's side of the bed empty. I felt my stomach drop. Then I looked up and saw Jonathan. Whoa that's a shock when you just woke up huh? Yeah. White hair. I slowly slid out his grip and came face to face with Rag doll. I frowned. Clary had done most of the stitching. But I suspected that Eli helped keep it together all these years. I got up, still in my bronze dress and walked outside. And stretched. Everyone was going about their daily lives, not caring that Clary was gone. I leaned on the balcony and sighed. This was life without my Parabatai. My Clary. My sister.

'Erin!' A surprised voice said. I saw Simon's pale face coming over the balcony and I raised an eyebrow.

'no it's Clary in disguise.' I said sarcastically. Him and his power to walk in the sunlight.

'Where is Clary?' Simon asked and he jumped over the marble.

'She's gone Simon.' I said quietly.

'She's dead?' Simon said in shock.

'No! She was sent away for an planned wedding to bring Mortem and Idris together.' I snapped. A look of relief washed over Simon.

'good. She's safe over seas.' He muttered.

'Pardon?' I hissed.

'Oh... You might want to get out of Mortem. Take Jonathan and get out, go to Idris or something, go somewhere. Anywhere but here.' Simon said in a rush.

'Why?'

'just do it Erin. it's dangerous here. nice dress.'

'perv.'

'fine! bye E.' Simon said and went back to where ever he came from. damn him.

'i am not leaving. not for anything Bloodsucker.' i hissed to myself.

* * *

'going into town was great for me, Tenebris was in a good mood, so i got changed into a different (bronze again) riding dress, i loved the design Eli has made them. they were pulled up at the sides and held by a strong pin that can be taken out so it's a normal dress again. it was held up by starps so runes were visable, telling Mundanes i was a Shadowhunter. and with the same colour leggings underneath it was simple. mt brown boots were good for running, after i'd done it for so long.

'hey Tenebris.' i said and stroked his neck. 'wanna carrot?' i asked him holdong it infront of his face. he took it. i smiled.

'have you even had breakfast? bit early isn't it?' i turned around and saw my adoptive dad. Valentine.

'i... i wanted to go look at this new sword they have. it's jet black glass, with cut in half witchlights on the side. it's an awesome Seraph blade.'

'that sounds to morden for the Iron Sisters.' Valentine rasied an eyebrow. damn him trying to stop me leaving!

'and i want some free time after my parabatai was taken from me.' i snapped. that worked. he gave me a bag filled with money.

'but you have to go get one thing.'

'what?'

'i want some wine.'

'I'M SIXTEEN! THEY WON'T SELL ME WINE!'

'you're the heir to the throne of Shadowhunter. of course they'll give you wine.'

* * *

the town was slient as i passed in. i saw no other Shadowhunter. just Mundanes. well maybe one or two Shadowhunters. i saw the new Seraph Blade, but i was going somewhere else. Ragnor Fell. Eli's friend and the one who selled her the potions she needed to heal our wounds when we were young and didn't get Runes. when we were like five to twelve. we were only allowed outside when we got to five. Yeah. And those were the times when I didn't play with the angel and demon blood. Valentine didn't actually do this, I did it to myself. I wanted to understand the Fey! I was seven come on! And now I can't lie. But I never get spots or greasy hair so meh. I stopped outside Ragnor's house where I saw him waiting, leaning against the fence. He shook his horned head.

'What do you want your grace?' Ragnor said and bowed.

'Information on Magnus Bane.'

'Excuse me but what?' Ragnor stumbled and almost fell over.

'You heard. Magnus Bane and the name of the Herondale kid that's marrying my parabatai.' I said and poked him. Ragnor frowned and lead me inside his house where we sat down in front of a fire.

'Well, now, the boy is called Jace Herondale. He is arrogant, mean, has a few anger issues and is very attractive, from what I've heard from Magnus and people from Idris.' Ragnor said calmly.

'Anger issues? Has he ever hit anyone?' I said nervously, but if he ever touched Clary, me and Jonathan would end him.

'No. He believes in the Knight's command.'

'Shadowhunter Knights or Mundane Knights?' I said suspiciously.

'Shadowhunter.'

'What are they?'

'you must keep your anger stored for battle, energy. That's what he believes. Oh and that you mustn't hit women.' Ragnor grinned. 'Nice boy under everything.'

'And Magnus Bane? This warlock is important to my plan.' I said.

'plan Princess?' Ragnor raised his eyebrows.

'Yes. Carry on.'

'well, Magnus likes glitter. And he likes men and women. He doesn't speak about his past. Jace's Parabatai, Alec Lightwood-' Ragnor bit his lip. 'I shouldn't tell you.'

'Tell me Ragnor.'

'No.'

'By my crown, I order you to answer me. You are tied to my family by blood Ragnor. Tell me now.' I said with a deadly edge to my voice. I could easily scare Ragnor into telling me.

'well, Alec is his boyfriend, but it's a secret.' He paused.

'Jace's Parabatai is gay?' I gasped. That wasn't good.

'Shush princess!' Ragnor hushed me. 'Now why do you want to know about them?'

'Just... I just want to be able to put them in a corner if Clary needs a plan to escape or something.' I said, we fell into silence.

'You're going aren't you? Your going to Idris. To Princess Clarissa. Right?' Ragnor asked.

'I have to Rags.' I sighed.

'Why do you take to calling me that?'

'dunno. I suppose because you're like, my third cousin three times removed I can call you what I want.'

'three times removed because I live so long. I can't help it my mother had me from a Onni demon!' He laughed.

'Well, thanks cuz.' I said and left for the door.

'Wait!' Ragnor called after me.

'What?' I said and turned around. Ragnor pressed something into my hand.

'This'll help you with Jonathan.' He whispered as if someone would hear. I blushed lightly. Ragnor was the only one who knew about my crush on my step brother.

'what is it then?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'it's something he'll like.' Ragnor winked.

'Whatever Ragnor.' I rolled my eyes and opened my hand. It was a little box.

'Throw it at a wall.' Ragnor said.

* * *

The town was much more crowned when I returned. Everyone moved out my way, I was the blue blooded, (actually my blood was a funny purple colour.) heir to the throne, but I was a baby, so I had to wait. Damn it. A baby queen! Could you imagine? I first went to buy paper, a new quill and ink. Then I bought Valentine's wine. I also bought that Seraph Blade. As soon as I touched one witchstone, they all lit up. It was awesome.

'What are you going to name it?' The shop person said.

'Nuriel. I shall name it Nuriel.' I smiled. It looked like a Nuriel to me.

'The Jewish angel? The angel that "blesses" us with hailstorms?'

'Yeah. I like that one. Nuriel's my third favourite.' I sighed and left. Cassiel was my second, and Raziel was the first. Always, I am a Shadowhunter. He's a friend of the family. I strapped Nuriel to my belt. I think I'd write the name on the the dull tube thing.. I climbed back on Tenebris and rode along back up to the castle.

when I came back, disaster.

'DEMONS!' I heard a Mundane scream. 'RAVENER!' they screamed again. Damn it. I jumped off Tenebris and brought out Nuriel, the louder you shout, the more power but more demons.

'_Nuriel!_' I yelled at the top of my lungs. Nuriel sprung to life, the black blade with witchlight for better sight. Good replacement for Cassiel. Where was everyone? How did Demons get here? I suddenly remembered what Simon said. By the angel... I suddenly heard something whoosh past my ear and I flinched, incase it was a demon. It was a knife, and it went into a demon hiding right in front of me, ready to pounce. I felt Jonathan's hand on my shoulder.

'You alright?' Jonathan asked,

'fine. Just killin' some cousins of mine.' I joked.

'How do you find humour in these situations?' Jonathan asked. 'Nice blade.'

'Thanks, bye!' I grinned and raced off to find a demon fight.

* * *

Every Mundane in the castle was going crazy. none were dead, yet. I sliced through the kitchen and left a trail of dead demon stench. Something moved. I jumped into it as soon as I pin pointed the figure. I pressed the blade to it's throat.

'No!' The voice protested, it was a girl's voice. She had a hood on. I removed it and saw a dark skinned girl, with braids in her hair.

'What are you? A shapeshifter? Because you sure aren't a Mundane.' I hissed. i saw the mark on her shoulder then, some werewolf packs mark their members with a tattoo or something, and there was a scar of a bite on her neck/shoulder. 'Werewolf.' I hissed.

'I'm Maia. Let me go!' She said desperately. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why did you release these demons?' I asked.

'Please! I have a pack to return to-'

'I DON'T CARE!' I screamed. 'MY CASTLE IS BEING OVER RUN BY DEMONS BECAUSE OF YOU!'

'Your Princess Erin?' Maia gasped.

'No I'm the dead queen. Duh.' I rolled my eyes.

'Please let me go.' She asked.

'Since you asked nicely, ye-no.' I said. 'You go tell Lucian Graymark to get his pack away from my home. Get it?' I hissed. 'If I catch you here again, you're dead.' I hissed, I didn't have enough heart to kill something with a human heart. I let Maia go and she ran for the kitchen door. I slapped myself in the head and groaned. More reasons to leave. But... How would I convince Jonathan? By the angel, I have a lot of things to plan...

* * *

**I think you guys could help me out? Actress for Erin? I used the old one I had but Erin doesn't have that hair anymore! It's long and sandy blonde and a little curly, her eyes are bronze! But light brown is fine, any actress! And can they look threatening? Because... Well, she's a Shadowhunter. -_- THANK YOU MY LOVELY FANFRIENDS!**


	4. Take it all away: Owl City

**Clary**

the castle was huge and made of white marble. Eli gasped when she laid eye on it. Celine smiled.

'Welcome to Alicante.' Celine said. 'You'll be allowed to explore tomorrow Clary.'

'Wow.' was all I could say. Things, flowers, trees, all seemed so full of life. I had never something so beautiful. Mortem didn't care for beauty, it cared for only killing demons and being great. now I see just how dark and gloomy my home was. We had to go around the town, as they would most likely crowd the queen when she arrived. The draw bridge slowly opened.

'what if your son awaits your arrival Celine?' Eli raised an eyebrow.

'The servants keep my son under control Eli. He doesn't ever leave his room when he's in a mood. As this wedding has put him in. Stephan is busy as well. What with making everything perfect for the couple.' Celine answered. 'Only Isabelle and Alec will be there to great us. Maybe Magnus will join them.' she added. Sure enough, three people were waiting at the steps to the palace. One of them had black hair and dark brown eyes, her hair was long and in a plait. She wore something I never would be allowed to, normal clothes. Well, normal Shadowhunter clothes. A black t-shirt that hugged her skin to show off her body, black jeans and heels. The other boy looked like her, but with blue eyes. and then there was who I thought was Magnus Bane, he looked nineteen, with black hair and cat like eyes which kind of freaked me out. Eli was the first of her horse, then Celine and then me, I felt drunk and dazed. Once me and Erin had stolen two bottles of wine and we were drunk, I felt like that now, half amazed by the things around me, even the little things, and depressed and wanting more. So I just did as I was told.

'Clary, this is Isabelle, she will show you around Alicante tomorrow. And this is Alec, Parabatai to your future husband. And of course, Magnus Bane, high Warlock of Idris.' Celine introduced me. Isabelle took me to my room. She was nice enough I guess. I liked her. Alec was cold. He didn't speak at all to me.

'So, what's your favourite colour?' Isabelle questioned.

'I don't have one, being an artist.' I blurted out. What was the point anymore really?

'Do you have a favourite animal?'

'I love owls. I used to draw them when I was young.'

'how about a hobby?'

'well, I love art. And reading is great.'

'Ah. So we have an _artist_ in the castle now?' Isabelle Artist in a funny voice, which made me smile.

'Yeah. This place... It's very different to Mortem.' I told her.

'Why?'

'it was dark in Mortem, lots of demons and downworlders. It rained and there was thunder a lot. But this place... It's so bright and full of colour.'

'Yeah. Sometimes, when I'm away for a long time, I cry when I come back. It always gets to me how much everyone loves it here in Alicante.'

'That's good.'

'good?'

'it means you aren't blind too.'

'What do you mean?'

'it's something me and Erin came up with.' I waved it off.

'Erin?' Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

'My adoptive sister and Parabatai.' I said and crossed my arms. 'If you must know my business. Me and Erin came up with this thing, if you can see beauty in the smallest of things, you aren't blind. If you can't, your blind. But even a blind fool could see the beauty in this place. Could they not?' I added.

'I suppose.' Isabelle said and left me. Alone.

* * *

I found somethings in the room, books and nothing else really. They were books on fairy tales. Child things. So I was bored for hours on end. I had a Balcony, so I sat out on it and looked at the town. Which was equally as boring, if I was blind. But I saw all the flowers and people going around, even though the sun had begun to set. That's when Isabelle came in with food for both of us.

'I bring food for the future Princess of Idris!' Isabelle exclaimed.

'Thanks.' I said.

'Bet in Mortem girls don't dress like me.' Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

'No one would be allowed. My father is old fashion. He believes women should only wear jeans or a skirt when they are demon hunting. At other times they must wear gowns.'

'You're free to wear what you want here, apart from your birthday suit of course.' Isabelle joked. I smiled.

'Tomorrow, what are we doing?'

'you can buy whatever you want. Is that ok for you?'

'Of course.'

'clothes first.'

'no I want to browse around a bit first.' I said.

'Clothes.'

'browsing.'

'Clothes.'

'Browsing.'

'clothes!'

'browsing!'

'heads or tails?' Isabelle produced a coin.

'tails.' she flicked it up in the air and caught it, slammed it on her hand and looked.

'tails. damn it.'

* * *

the next day made me uneasy. tomorrow i had to marry the Herondale boy. and he was somewhere in this castle. but i wasn't allowed out this room. i saw clothes laid out for me, but these were weird clotes, like the ones Isabelle wore. i put them on and Isabelle came and took me to town.

'first off, this is the weapons shop.' Isabelle and we went outside. i saw the seraph blade Erin was excited about. we were going to have the same one, one named Nuriel and the other named Nakir. i bought it and called it Nakir anyway. Erin would have it. she loved Nuriel. Cassiel, i hadn't seen Cassiel since the boat ride.

'Nakir? that's from... Islam that's it. why Nakir?' Isabelle asked.

'my Parabatai and me decided we'd call them Nuriel and Nakir.'

'oh.' and she didn't speak till we got to this little shop with no one in it.

'that's where they have things like needles, paint, thinsg like that. but only servants go here.' i went in. 'ok then.' Isabelle sighed. i saw emerald green silk which would make a good little bag, i bought string for pulling it together, black thread, and i found a art set and a sketch book. Isabelle rolled her eyes when we came out and she had to carry the bags. i giggled.

'would have thought you'd carry heavier miss Lightwood.' i teased.

'no Clary.' Isabelle huffed. 'clothes now? we have a party to celebrate your wedding.'

'oh... great.'

'masks.'

'oh masks!'

'any colours.'

'amazing.' we went in and Isabelle went for a red and black mask with one black feather on each side, and a red dress that hugged her, it opened in a seimi circle at her knees and trailed off at the back. i just looked around. i didn't see anything nice at all.

'don't worry Clary. i think Celine has prepared you something.' Isabelle assured me.

'ok.'

'let's go and start getting ready!'

'food?'

'ther ei going to be loads of food later. come on!' we went back to the palace and Isabelle had the maid run me a bath that made me smell like passion fruit. she gave me a matching soap and left me behind the screen. i just laid in the water after i washe dand enjoyed the warmth. until Isabelle came back in with an amazing dress. it was emerald green, like the silk, it was held up by thin straps so people could see my runes, and it was knee length. the mask was green and black swirls, like runes. Isabelle made me change into the dress and then she did me some make up, and did my carrot hair up so some of the soft curls were put in a ponytail and the other curls went around my face. it was amazing honestly. then Isabelle changed and the sun was setting already.

'now Clary, i must tell you to be careful, don't tell anyone your name, no one is allowed to say their either. it's very exciting, strangers you could fall in love with. but keep in mind your future husband will be there-'

'WHAT? you mean i could see him?'

'yes. but you won't know it's him. the party starts an hour after dark, when everything is lit up and... beautiful.' Isabelle sighed. 'every colour in a sea of happiness and humour. it's amazing. come on Clary!' Isabelle grabbed my wrist and led me to the door. i froze when i saw myself in the mirror. Isabelle paused as well. it was like i was a different person. i wasn't Clary Morgenstern. and i wouldn't be after tomorrow..._ by the angel!_ The wedding is tomorrow!

'Clary?' Isabelle said.

'i'm not going to be Clary after tomorrow. i won't be a Morgenstern.' i said very quietly. then i remebered the ring. i ran in the heels Isabelle made me wear as best i could to the music box and brabbed the neckalce and put it on. Isabelle looked at it and said nothing. she once again opened the door and we walked around the castle for a bit, in our masks looking in the town for people. i found Eli and Magnus. Eli smiled and turned away from Magnus.

'my dear Clary. look at you.' her mask was golden, like her sparks and she wore an egyptian's clothes. i couldn't describe Magnus' clothes... by the angel those were some weird jeans.

* * *

**WE SHALL HAVE DANCING NEXT TIME. (intense stare) oh and i changed the chapter names to song and artist names, those are the songs that go along with that chapter. this chapter E.G is Take it all away: Owl city. don't worry, there won't be any heavy or death metal. ;) just rock, or indie or whatever. next on will be Erin and Jonathan... and after the demon attack... things are going down hill in Mortem... SEE YA GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Ready aim fire: Imagine Dragons

**Erin.**

i hate mornings. i hated myself. i hated Maia. i hated Valentine. after what happened, one of the maids told Valentine and i was banished to my room. because i couldn't kill something with a human heart beat. Jonathan hadn't said anything. i had all my weapons of course. i sat out on the balcony watching the sun rise. my bow and quiver of arrows on the fall beside me. i thought of Clary. i wanted her to be here to tell me i did the right thing. reasure me that i was right. i wasn't like the fey. the fey were evil. and i was good. was i? i was sure i was a good person. i let Maia live. didn't i? Nuriel was back on my room under my bed. it was then i felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. i opened my eyes and saw it. in the distanse. a fire. and it was huge. and coming towards the town. i grabbed my bow and quiver and ran inside. i tried to open my door but it was locked. i groaned and shouted out.

'THERE'S A FIRE! OPEN THE DOOR!' I screamed. no one could hear me. ther was only one thing i could do. i grabbed Nuriel and starpped it to my belt, shouldered my bow and quiver. i went back out to the balcony and stood on the marble barrier. i looked down at the ground far below. i jumped. the air whipped at my bare arms and face. then i grabbed a branch of a tree before i hit the ground. i then ran around to the town.

'THERE'S A FIRE! GO! GO!' i yelled and pointed up to the castle. everyone ran in a sudden paniuc when they finally noticed the fire. mundanes and Shadowhunter alike. i however, ran towards the fire. someone had to try and find the sourse. the fire made my skin warm up and sweat. but i didn't care. i was on a mission right now. i ran along where the fire spread, right along to see several werewolves with torches. and then there was Simon. they hadn't seen me yet. there was a women, a man and Maia.

'Lucian, what about the children there?' Simon said with a worrided face.

'yeah.' Maia looked at the man.

'don't worry.' Lucian said. i stared at him. he looked older. and he had the stance of a trained Shadowhunter. the woman next to him i couldn't see. she was hooded. i sliently knocked an arrow to my bow.

**_Ready._**

'but what about Erin, Clary and Jonathan?' the woman suddenly said. i aim my arrow at Lucian's arm. another warning. and this was final.

'it's fine. Clary's gone. Erin will follow. i warned her. she long gone. Jonathan too.' Simon said.

**_Aim._**

'are you sure?' Maia asked. 'Erin is still there, when i released the demons... she caught me.'

'damn it!' Simon said and cursed. 'i told her to go.' he added.

**_Fire_** i let lose my arrow. it hit Lucian's arm and everyone stepped back in shock. what the hell just happened? their faces said.

'Stand still!' i yelled. i knocked another arrow to my bow and slowly came out of hiding. the fire still burned, but somehow it didn't go past the red line in the ground. Maia put her hands up in surrender. Simon's eyes widened. the hooded woman gasped.

'Erin, i'm your friend.' Simon gulped nervously.

'no. you're Clary's friend. not mine.' i snapped sharply. 'shut up.' i hissed.

'what is she doing here?' the hooded woman said. 'Erin. last time i saw you, you were in a cradle.'

'w-what?' i said in surprise. but i didn't let my bow go limp. the women throw her cloak off and i gasped and fell backwards. she looked like _Clary_. her hair just a few shades darker.

'i'm Jocelyn Fairchild. Clary and Jonathan are my children.' Jocelyn said. Maia and Simon grabbed my arms and took my weapons. i struggled and thrashed but they had me in a arm lock on both sides. painful.

'Clary- Jonny? no... you're a bitch!' i spat. 'you left them! how dare you!' i spat again. Jocelyn looked hurt.

'is that what my ex husband told you?' she said.

'he told us you ran away. he caught you trying to kill Jonathan.' i narrowed my eyes at her.

'yes. and no. i ran away because of what he did. he almost killed Jonathan with the demon blood. he was going to do the same to Clary- Erin? Erin!' i felt my arms ache to much. my eyes felt so heavy. that's when i felt it. the sting in my legs. it was a demon bite. by the angel... i felt so light... i could just let go. Jocelyn lifted myhead up and she frantically screamed my name. Simon and Maia released me and i fell into Jocelyn's arms. so warm... i could just sleep... an empire's falling in just one day. you close your eyes and the glory fades...

* * *

**Jonathan.**

Erin was missing. the town was on fire. everyone was saying she ran into the fire to find the source and kill it. i had to follow her. but father stopped me.

'go find Clary first son.' Valentine ordered.

'but Erin-'

'but nothing. i sent people to find her. These people are Downworlders and they want to kill all of us Jonathan. Clary too. you must protect your blood sister. however much you love your adopted one.' Valentine said firmly. Erin was the one who ran into fire, not Clary. Clary is safe in a castle... but then again, she doesn't know who she can trust at all. so she'd trust anyone nice to her. Erin can protect herself, but in an unfamilair place, anything can happen to my sister. so i went that minute, ran off to the horses. to Star.

* * *

**Erin.**

I woke up in a prison like cell. but i saw people sleeping in others with the doors opened.

'this is all we have.' Simon's voice said. i twisted my head to look at him.

'well... i'm used to a palace.' I hissed. 'kidnapper.'

'this isn't kidnap, we saved your life. be grateful.' then someone came in. it was Jocelyn and Luke.

'are you alright?' Jocelyn asked.

'i'm not dead.' i replied. 'yet.'

'please let me explain. you don't understand.' Jocelyn pleaded.

'i didn't say i wouldn't listen.' Jocelyn sighed when i spoke.

'i tried to escape with Jonathan. but Valentine brought me back and then i was lost. i found out i was having Clary and i didn't want another child to be hurt by him. i tried to escape yet again, this time he put it down to despression. when i had Clary, he told me she had angel blood. more then she should. i almost killed myself. then the king and queen died, leaving the throne to me and my husband. we took it with the promise you'd have the throne after us. then i almost escaped with all of you, but Valentine grabbed you and Jonathan, and told me he'd kill them both if i didn't give him Clary. so i handed her over. and then he banished me. told everyone i tried to kill my own children. i tried to save you.' Jocelyn said queitly and slowly. i look her in the eyes and saw she was telling the truth. all the truth.

'is that all?'

'explain everything.' Lucian whispered. Jocelyn nodded.

'i lived with the Herondales in their castle, in Idris, Eli was my protector. one day, someone from Mortem. Valentine. we spent time together. we were sixteen. and we were in love. i was forbidden to go to Mortem, so i ran away and ordered Eli to come with me. i married Valentine and then i fell pregnant with Jonathan and we were so happy. but when he was born... i almost died, it was hard. i was asleep for three days after and then i held my baby. and my baby had claws and black eyes. it was horrid. i hated myself. i thought it was my fault. Valentine then told me what he did. and well, the rest you know. then i went to Idris, but they banished me to Mortem, saying i had disgraced them. so i told Eli to protect Clary through everything. i came here and found Lucian. and all these Downworlds. Valentine hates them. he sets out to kill them one by one. and well, we're safe here. and only here, the banished, disgraced, and injured.' Jocelyn explained.

'what about my parents?' i asked suddenly. Jocelyn looked at Lucian. who cleared his throat.

'Valentine wanted leadership. after Jonathan was born and Jocelyn and your mother were heavily pregnant, although no one knew about your mother. Valentine poisened her. and then her body started given birth so you wouldn't die, your father was on Valentine trail quick. but Vlaentine laid a trap for him. and he fell for it. before he died, he told Valentine that if he made you queen when you married, he'd forgive Valentine. they were best friends. Valentien agreed and your father died.' Lucian said. i felt my world shatter into a million pieces. the one who rasied me, who told me it was a mistake, the wrong place at the wrong time, had really murdered my parents. tears weld up in my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

'you're not lying. WHY WOULD HE LIE TO US?' I screamed. Ragnor and Eli knew. how... how could they? i cried till i thought i'd drown myself and everyone in my tears.

* * *

**next time we meet a mystery man and Clary falls apart... REVIEW**


	6. Magnetic: Jessie J

**Clary**

it was very dark, and I couldn't hear Isabelle or Eli, just people breathing. They were looking up. So did I. The sky was filled with little white dots that were of course, stars. Suddenly, the place was lit up with all different colours that made music play, and people spring into action.

'Isabelle? Eli!' I called but no answer. I was lost in a sea of people dancing, laughing and drinking. What in the world was going on right now? I couldn't find Isabelle. I started to panic.

'Hey.' A voice said behind me. 'Clary?' It said.

'what?' I was highly surprised.

'It's Alec dummy.' Alec said. He wore a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes, and the same coloured mask.

'Oh. Hi Alec Dummy.' I laughed.

'Can't find anyone?' He asked.

'Why are you talking to me? You didn't like me yesterday.' I raised an eyebrow.

'you obviously didn't like the idea of marrying J- I mean the Prince. You looked sad. Like this was a death sentence.'

'Well, to me, it is. I miss my brother and my Parabatai, Erin Shadowhunter.' I said.

'Yeah you have a Parabatai. She's powerful. But trust me, every single girl here loves Ja- the Prince. Apart from Isabelle. She loves him like a big brother.'

'i not every single girl here Alec. I wanted freedom. And I had to come.'

'what about Erin?'

'my brother and Erin have a thing for each other, I suspect it's the demon blood they share.'

'Oh. So you gave yourself up for him?'

'and her. What's with Bane and Eli?' I asked him.

'Hmm? Magnus and Eli Eygpt?' he shrugged. 'Warlocks do their own thing don't they?'

'I guess.' I sighed.

'this is the only night you'll ever be free.' Alec said. 'Go on.' He gestured to the crowd. Talk to someone who catches your eye.'

'starting to think you want to get rid of me.' I smirked and left him alone. I looked in the crowd and awkwardly walked around. People were just so happy. This was like my hen night wasn't it? I was getting married tomorrow. In my big gold dress. I suddenly felt sick and clutched the chain at my neck and tried to think of something else. But all I could of was what I'd be. I wouldn't be Clarrisa Morgenstern, Princess of Mortem. I would be Clary Herondale, Princess of Mortem and Idris. And Erin-

'are you alright?' An unfamiliar voice said.

'No...' I moaned.

'Well what's wrong miss carrot?' The voice said. I straightened up and turned around, I almost gasped. The boy before me was dressed in gold and white, his mask was white with golden thick thread glued on, his hair was messy golden halo and he was taller then me, like most people.

'Miss carrot?' I said.

'Bit of dry humour never hurt anyone.' He said.

'i guess but that was drier then a desert.'

'And that wasn't at all.' The boy rasied his eyebrow. 'What do I call you then?'

'no names. just call me... Carrot.'

'Then just call me Golden boy.' He smirked. Arrogant. Full of himself.

'Ok then.'

'Whats wrong then?'

'I'm getting married tomorrow.' I whispered.

'I thought people liked getting married.' Golden Boy sounded surprised. Then his face darkened. 'But it's the Prince's wedding tomorrow. No one else is allowed to get married in that day.'

'Yeah. I'm a Princess. i don't even know your Prince. He could be a... fatuus qui tunc curat sibi!' I said in Latin. Golden boy smiled.

'So you know Latin.' He stated. 'Didn't know vegtables knew Latin.'

'haha. Very funny.'

'Princess Carrot. Nice name.'

'like wise, Golden boy.'

'can I get you a drink?'

'Their free.' I laughed. 'But alright, go pay for it.' I said and he left. Isabelle was frowning a few paces away.

'whats up Isabelle?' I said.

'That boy Clary. That boy is what's up.' she went after him. I waited for them both, to have only Golden Boy return with two cups. He handed me one.

'It's something called Champagne.' he said. I sipped it and I found it nice, bubbly. I finished it before I knew it and tipped the drops back into my throat. Golden boy had also finished.

'By the angel, that was amazing.' I said.

'Want to dance miss carrot?' Golden boy asked. I looked at the people dancing, it was old fashion ball room dancing, old married couples dancing gracefully in their old age, young couples dancing with energy and groups dancing together in one big circle. Did I want to be among them?

'well, I can't dance-' Golden Boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the dancers.

'About time you learnt.' He whispered. I caught a glimpsed of Isabelle, with a frown on her face. Golden boy looked to, just after me. And he smirked at Isabelle.

'Trust me, my father tried to teach me many years ago.' I said back.

'But I'll try harder.' Golden boy insisted. He entwined our right hands together, with his left hand he placed my hand on his shoulder, which is hand to reach up to reach. Of course. All the while I was watching him. He put his hand on my side.

'Pardon me, but I'm engaged.' I said, jokingly.

'Who are you engaged to?' Golden boy said quietly.

'i don't even know.' I answered. 'Someone behind one of these masks.' Golden boy showed me the steps and I found it quite boring.

'Get it?' He asked.

'since it's my last night of pure freedom, how about we try it my way instead?' I said. Golden boy shrugged.

'whatever you want.' I stepped away and looked around, I saw a group of thirteen or fourteen year olds runs up to where the person playing the music was, and played a very different song. It was morden and people yelled out. Old couples removed themselves and many younger people ran in to start dancing. Isabelle walked past us, Eli still stood with Magnus. I lifted my arms and span around.

'This song is the most amazing song ever!' I giggled.

'Champagne got you Princess.' Goladen boy said and stopped my spinning. I just grinned and grabbed his hands and spun us both around, all I could see was his shocked face and the world whizzing past us in a dizzy blur.

'Would you not?' Golden boy yelled in a panicked voice. 'Dizziness is not nice to my stomach!'

'Make me stop Golden Boy!' I yelled back.

'You asked for it Carrot.' Golden Boy said, suddenly deadly serious. He let go of my hands, making us stop and then tickled my stomach, making me crumple to the ground in a fit of giggles.

'stop... Please... Stop...' I gasped.

'Not until you swear on the angel you'll never do that again.' Golden boy smirked.

'I- I swear on the Angel-' I was cut short by a scream. Everyone stopped, even the music came to a halt. Everyone looked at the source, it was someone stumbling down the hill which led into Alicante, and behind them, slowly in pursuit, vampires. Golden Boy reacted in calling someone. Isabelle ran to my side and pulled me back. But I grabbed Nakir from my waist, (I had to have my favourite blade right?) and Isabelle laughed.

'Are you really think of going up against vampires girl?' A voice said. It was Magnus Bane. He stood beside Isabelle, and Eli's hands rested on my shoulders. She leaned down to my ear.

'go show these people you're not as scared of the world as they think you are.' She whispered. The Vampires were getting closer to the figure.

'_Nakir._' I said in a loud voice. Nakir went to full size, with the half witchlight stones that run along it lighting up.

'_Amriel._' another voice said. It was Golden boy. Other people had Seraph blades, but only me and Golden Boy had these new ones. The figure became visible, I gasped, the figure was a Mundane who worked as a maid, her name was Feisa. Feisa was my maid. She was bloody, which explained the Vampires.

'Feisa!' I called. She looked at me and would have smiled, if not for the Vampire who grabbed her from behind. 'FEISA!' I screamed and ran forward. No one stopped me. I slashed at the Vampire and cursed at him. I finally pierced him through the heart and he fell, to ashes. I picked Feisa from the ground and she shook her head.

'Princess. Jonathan comes over the seas. Demons... Erin's missing... Fires...' She trailed off as her eyes closed.

'Feisa?' I whispered. Then her words hit home. Demons. Fires. Erin was missing. My stomach dropped. Erin was missing. Erin was missing. Jonathan was coming over seas. Erin. No.

'Clary!' Isabelle yelled, very close, and she killed an advancing Vampire or two. 'Clary, take her! Go!' She said. I gathered the small girl in my arms, so was only about twelve. Mundanes started working at about ten. She mainly stitched up our clothes, but she was so small, with very thin ginger hair and brown eyes, freckles were all over her hands, face, arms. I saw Alec running up the hill with Golden Boy behind him. Alec stopped to see if I was alright. When I came past the border, Eli took Feisa from my arms and set her on my floor.

'Feisa? Feisa! I told you... My apprentice... Feisa!' Eli said in a low voice. 'Her heartbeat is weak, but she's not dead yet!' Eli said desperately trying to strengthen her heartbeat. People stared with wide eyes.

'Well? Do something!' I said. 'She's dying! Help! Someone get cold water and a cloth!' I yelled at them. Someone ran out and went to a house, they later came out with a bowl filled with water and a flannel. Magnus came rushing over to Eli's aid. They spoke in low voices.

'So this is your little secret warlock.' Magnus said. 'She's impressive, hiding her marks like you do.'

'I taught her the veil. She used it well.' Eli replied. She was doing something, sparks falling into Feisa. I looked up at where many fought, and saw the Vampires were gone. Isabelle came down to where I was and grabbed my arm.

'The parties over!' a voice announced. I saw Celine. She had said it. Isabelle rushed me back to the castle and took me to my room, where I burst into tears.

'It's fine. Feisa will be fine.' Isabelle said softly and rubbed my back.

'No... No! I know she'll be alright... It's just...'

'What?'

'Feisa told me... Demons attacked. And there was a fire and Erin, my Parabatai, is missing. She's missing. And I can't even check on her or find her because I have to stay here forever!' I yelled the last part in frustration. 'I never wanted to get married! I want to be with Erin, with my Parabatai and my family forever! HOW CAN NO ONE LEAVE ME TO BE HAPPY!' I screamed. Isabelle tried to calm me, but it was useless. I was sad and angry with everything. Then Eli came in, I think, and whispered things to me in my ear. In some tongue I couldn't understand. I slipped into a peaceful sleep... Only it was filled with nightmares.

* * *

**next chapter... Is the wedding... O.o and then we have an update on Jonathan and Erin. Please Review! Thank you guys!**


	7. To feel alive: Iameve

**Clary.**

Eli finally got me into my PJs and into bed. And I finally got to ask her all the questions I'd bottled up.

'why do you hang around with Magnus so much?' I demanded as she ordered me to sleep. Eli sighed and stared at me with her big black eyes.

'Clary, there is only one way to explain that. You can see through Glamour, because of this.' She pointed at the rune on my hand. 'So try peeling it off me.' She said. She also closed her eyes and just stood there. So I did what I always did with Glamour. And her skin became darker, her hair was no longer in golden braids, it was pure black and flowed past her shoulders, then she opened her eyes. They were a strange colour, green and yellow with slited pupils... like Magnus Bane.

'what... why do you look like Magnus Bane?'

'Our father, i heard people call him the Prince of Hell, well. yeah. i was thought a still born. but i wasn't. later i woke up and a Warlock took me in, seeing my marks, and taught me to control my powers. hundred years later, i met Magnus and we knew something was up. something very bad happened and we were bound to two families, seprated.'

'what about Feisa?'

'Feisa was born from a teleporting demon. she can teleport to places she has been, she isn't fully grown, a raw talent. which i teach. she's like my child, my apprentice. she said she'd come soon. but Vampire were following her because she's special.'

'why do you answer now?'

'you never asked before.' she paused. 'i had hoped i would have enough time before... before this happened.'

'i'm getting married tomorrow.' i said. no emotion came with my words. i remebered, i never said goodbye to Golden Boy.

* * *

I felt someone shake me awake, and i saw the Eli i grew up with. she told me her real name was Eliany Bane. but it was pronouced i-any. she said it meant power.

'it's time Clary.' she said. 'get up.'

'no.' i said and buried myself under the duvet.

'get out Clary.' it was Isabelle's voice.

'we will drag you out.' Celine. so three of them. suddenly a cold wave of air washed over me and i shivered. someone took my duvet... Eli pulled me up from the bed.

'right, i'll get the dress, Isabelle you get the makeup, Eli, do everything else.' Celine ordered. Isabelle and her left.

'bath first.' Eli said. she was really quiet. i went to the tub, in a seprate room, and the smell of citrus hit me hard in the face. the water was warm and almost made me relax, if it weren't for the sense of doom. i washed my body and hair and just got out, not savouring the sweet warm waters for a while. i smelled like citrus. great. i love citrus. Celine and Isabelle had returned. and they helped me get dressed. the dress was long, and the sirt flowed to my feet like a water fall. the top part was spiked like fire at the very top. it was sleeveless, which showed my runes. and there was a space in the middle, just above where my heart would be, the middle of my chest. the gold was almost glittery, but it sparkled brightly. like Eli's sparks. i was given the choice of normal shoes. Eli pulled my hair into a bun but left to bits slightly curled by my head. Isabelle outlined my eyes with black eyeliner the way people called "so thik" by the angel. and a pale lipstick that looked almost gold, but lighter.

'it's almost time Eli.' Celine said stiffly.

'can i have a minute to talk to her?' Eli didn't ask. she said it with a certain mannor. Celine and Isabelle looked at each other then Isabelle shrugged and they left. as soon as the door closed, Eli spoke.

'you look like your mother right now.' she almost whispered. 'it's make up that will never run. cry.' and i did. i cried until i thought i'd shrivel up from lack of water. and i cried more. Eli didn't move. but when i looked up she changed. she was Eliany now. 'i'm not hiding it anymore Clary. i have hidden it for almost five hundred years. because i didn't want anyone to find out i was related to Magnus.'

'why?' i asked.

''maybe you'll find out someday. but now, it's over. now i won't be Eli Eygpt anymore. looks like everyone is changing their name huh?' i smiled up at Eli.

'you put a spell on the make up didn't you?'

'yep. you'll look the same no matter how much you cry.' Isabelle poked her head in just as Eliany was about to speak again.

'come on. we'll be late.' she said.

* * *

i felt my stomach drop as a bouquet of flowers were thrust into my hands. i had my ring around my neck, and a big red bracelet with Erin's name painted in gold, we got them as gifts from each other. she had the other. i felt my heart drop, right to where my stomach was. if i was ever married, i would have wanted Erin to be by my side. instead, Eliany linked our arms together.

'close your eyes if you want. i'll make sure you don't fall over.'

'i'd look stupid.' i replied to Eli.

'maybe.' she shrugged. Celine and Isabelle had left us by the big doors of the place people were married, you couldn't call it a church at all. it was very different to a church.

'i will get to see Erin and Jonathan a lot right?' i asked Eli and looked up at her. she looked down at me with sad eyes.

she never answered my question. the doors opened wide and we stepped inside. i felt sick as we took ever step. i saw the people stare at me, and at the front, Isabelle and Celine stood on one side with other women, and on the other i saw Alec and Magnus. then i saw my husband to be. a messy halo of golden hair and golden eyes. he looked bored. to be honest, i must have looked sad and scared. because i was. i was terrifed. and then i felt Eliany release me facing the boy i had to marry. i wanted to look at the floor like i did whenever Valentine would catch me doing something i shouldn't and would tell me off. but i couldn't. i daydreamed. i saw Erin running into fire with only her clothes and seraph blade for protection. my home burning to the ground. Jonathan hiding in a boat, on its way to me. i heard someone talking, and it was most likely the person leading the ceremony. then i came back to the world and watched the prince take the stele from the man leading all of this. he lifted my arm and starting speaking the words we spoke, i was told they were taken from the song of solomon.

'Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.' i regonized his voice. he runed my arm and chest, and pasted the stele to me, it was then i noticed my hands very shaking slightly. i repeated the words he had spoken, and drew the runes on him. then the stele was taken from me.

'i'm Jace by the way.' he whispered.

'Clary.' i said quietly.

'this is the part where we kiss.' he also said. i felt my heart stop. no one said anything about kissing. i looked at Eliany. and she nodded and grinned. so i went on to my tip toes and then Jace was kissing me, it was surpsingly pleasent. soft, and sweet. then it broke off and everyone clapped. and i felt my world collapse.

i was married. for the rest of my life.

* * *

**yeah people. shit is getting real. next chapter is Erin... how is she getting along? and of course... Jonathan. by the way, there will be six books in this. just like the actually series... different names, same sort of base. sort of. see you guys later!  
**


	8. Scary monsters and nice sprites: Skrille

**Erin.**

my skin prickled at the sight of my home. the castle was intact, the fire had not reached it. but the places around it, was ash. Jonathan was gone. and all i had was a two letters. one from my mum and one from my dad. they knew Valentine was going to kill them. i opened the one from my mum first,

_Erinina Shadowhunter the second._

_it appears I am your mother, and if you read this, then indeed, Valentine murdered me. I am sorry for that. But I'm sure he took special care of you. I would like to say I have seen your face, it's hard to... To try and imagine you. When I think of you, I think of cropped blonde with strange eyes. I want you to know that I loved you from the first time I heard your heartbeat, from when the Silent Brothers told me you were a girl. From when I... If I ever see you. I'm sure you'd be the best Shadowhunter in the family, live up to the name of Jonathan Shadowhunter the first and be the best you can be. Fight for good. Not for Valentine._

_Annie Shadowhunter, your mother._

i knocked an arrow to my bow and aimed in the sky. i let it fly and watched it land somewhere in the castle grounds. Then I walked back through the forest as if I was hunting. Simon was waiting just outside the wards.

'find anything?' He asked.

'Nothing.' I replied through my teeth. 'Not a living soul anyway.' I added.

'Erin, i'm sorry about what... About what Valentine did to your parents.' Simon said after a minute. I was taken aback.

'Simon, you must'st be sad. Or sorry. Do you have a dagger by any chance?' I asked him. He handed me one he carried in his pocket and I pulled my long curls into a straight line. Simon's eyes widened and he moved as if to stop me just as I cut through the hair. I repeated the move over my whole head till my hair was cropped. i handed Simon back the dagger and walked with him back to camp. Nuriel thumped against my leg as I walked. I found it strangely comforting. And I felt like I could tell Clary had Nakir. And it would make me smile if it weren't for the fact I saw memberes of the Fey going into camp. I crouched down in the hill and watched. Simon came next to me and watched too.

'The Fey may want to see you.' Simon sighed. 'They speak of the girl who is angel and demon, but isn't full of pride and doesn't boast.'

'Good.' I scoffed. 'they need a good figure to worship.' I stood up and started down the hill.

'so much for no boasting.' Simon muttered and followed me.

* * *

**Jonathan**

I was at Idris now. I was on shore by the time the sun rose in the sky. A bronze colour filled the seas that made my mind shift from Clary to Erin. She had sprinted towas the fire, and then smoke had engulf her and I wanted to follow her into the danger, to help my demon blooded adopted sister. I needed Erin by my side, her cocky and arrogant nature made me feel... Like I could kill everyone. Which was odd. Because usually around Erin I would imagine different things certainly. Different. And then i'd look at Clary and she a look as if she could see right through me and see what I was imagining. creepy huh? anyway, Idris was like a dream. we were forbidden as children to actually come here. so it was confusing to wondor why we were kept from somewhere so beautiful. i walked all day. just as the sun began to set behind me, i heard people singing. as i drew closer, I saw a big party, and by a draw bridge, was a table. In the middle I saw carrot hair.

_Clary_

it was Clary. She was in a wedding dress and smiling sadly. And beside her, I guess was her new husband. messy hair, blond. By the angel what had my sister married? and everyone seemed pretty pleased with the wedding. There was Eli, but she kept changing, like flowling water, she moved and she changed. And Celine. She was beside the boy Clary had married. And beside Clary must have been the king. I slowly walked around as not to be noticed and snuck into Alicante. I didn't show myself, Clary would see my white hair and know it was me, so I stuck to the shadows. I watched as she just sat, drinking wine and watched other people perform for them. I saw how she looked down at her drink, it was champagne, with a longing. And I saw her necklace and bracelet. I smiled to myself.

'You boy!' A voice hissed. I turned around and saw a boy about my own age with black hair and blue eyes. 'I saw you sneak in.' Fuck.

'I only mean to care for the girl.' I said casually.

'Who? What girl?...' He followed my gaze at Clary. 'The Princess? Clary Herondale?'

'Morgenstern.' I snarled. 'Clarrisa, my dear sister.' I growled.

'You're Clary's brother.' He blinked. 'You aren't meant to be here.'

'i need to talk to Clarrisa.' I said in bordem.

'Why?'

'family matter.' I glared at him.

'What kind of family matter?'

'who are you?'

'Jace's Parabatai of course. Alec Lightwood.'

'So Alec, who the fuck is Jace?'

'Prince Jace Herondale.' Alec said he pointed to the boy next to Clary.

'Ah. So that's who Clarrisa was forced to marry.'

'What matter do you have?'

'a matter of my kingdom. the town has been burnt down. The Princess Erin, Clary's Parabatai, is bloody missing. I think Clary would want to know.'

'That servant girl, Feisa came and told Clary everything.'

'Feisa? Oh yes... The Warlock. But Clary doesn't know what happened.' Alec stared at me for a moment, and I stared back.

'If you leave Clary alone, then I'll tell her everything that happened.'

'Why would I leave my sister and let you bit of filth tell my sister family matters?' I blurted out. _idiot._

'i think Clary should be left to get to know Jace.' Alec frowned. 'And, If Jace knew, he could slowly break it-'

'you won't let me see Clary.' I cut him off.

'It was ordered.'

'By who?'

'something your father said.'

'My... My father ordered this?' I was shell shocked.

'Yes.' I ran a hand through my hair. all I could think of was Erin, how Erin would react, how she'd want to slowly kill Valentine with her bare hands. why would he order that?

'This is what I'll do Alec. I'm staying in Alicante. And I will keep an eye on my sister. And I will see her. And maybe I'll leave then. Get back to my- I mean our adoptive sister.' I corrected myself, Erin was mine and Clary's. She would never be just one person's. There was just so much of Erin everyone could know her. I wondered about her now.

* * *

**sorry for long time. Writers block. -_- and I'm kind of having a tough time lately. And if anyone wants to talk, I'm free and I wouldn't mind. I'm pretty lonely at the moment myself...**


	9. Paper Planes: MIA

**Clary.**

why in the world was I still in this infernal dress? Isabelle had come once and said she'd fetch me before I had to do this silly fist dance with _Jace_. Jace. By the Angel. Now I was his wife. Now I wanted Erin and Jonathan more then anything I have ever wanted before. And my bracelet glowed whenever I thought of Erin lost. Wondering around with ripped clothes and a lost sword, no weapons, surrounded in a tangle of viscous thorns and blood, burns all over her skin in blisters along her arms, her bronze eyes dull and her hair dirty, so thin... So hungry and thirsty... Her breath shaky and slow. Fear for her filled my very being quicker then flowing water and I wanted to come crashing through those thorns and pick her fragile figure up and take her home. To the castle-

'Clary!' Isabelle said and tapped my cheek. 'Earth to Clary!'

'Isabelle!' I said almost in shock.

'Come on.' She ordered me into the walls of the castle and took me to a small room where she shoved some clothes into my hands and pushed me in the room and closed the door behind her. She helped me out my wedding dress and into this new one. It stuck to my body and was red, which made me feel like Isabelle should wear it. It had black lace as sleeves and went to my neck, and the red dress went down to my ankles but split at my knees. It had matching heels.

'Izzy... This is awful.' I moaned.

'No one cares. You look beautiful. Come on your majesty.' Isabelle rolled her eyes and led me back. I sighed and followed her. I went back to my seat and breathed in, only to be stopped by the tight dress. I felt dizzy after thirty minutes, then everyone who had performed went to the sides and Isabelle came behind me and pulled me up by the elbows. I looked at Jace and he had been brought up too. Well, I suspect that he got up himself but even so... By the angel I wanted to breath.

'Izzy... I can't... Breath!' I gasped.

'Don't lie. Just because you hate the dress.' Isabelle huffed. Then she was gone and I felt unsteady, then Jace took my hand to guide me to the centre of Alicante, where this was all happening. The people were gathered around, Shadowhunters and Mundanes alike. I knew this was where I first met Golden Boy, and then this dance was the same one he taught me... But Jace's hands were kind of familair... Oh no. Was he seriously him? Messy halo of hair... By the angel! How did I not see this before?'

'can you not breath?' Jace said. 'You sound like a dying hippo.' He added.

'You were much more pleasant last night.' I hissed. 'Charming. even.'

'Well... Now you have to get to know me better. And trust me, I'm only nice when I want to be.'

'I guess.' I snapped. 'Now shut it and dance.' I looked around at the crowds when I saw a flash of white hair. I studied where it was, I was hoping that it wasn't Jonathan... If Jonathan was here it'd be real. Erin would be missing. My father would be in danger- my people would be in danger- but then all hope was lost as he pushed his way forward and locked eyes with me. we mouthed at each other.

'what the fucking hell are you doing here?' I mouthed at him angrily. He just shrugged and made a wait gesture by tapping his wrist. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jace.

'Who is that?' He said suspiciously.

'Why do you care my I ask?'

'Because your my newly married wife, talking to a white haired freak-'

'don't call him that.' I hissed. 'He's very respectful where I come from. In Mortem, he is the- he's a lord. And he has his eye on my adoptive sister.' I added, 'so you have no need to worry, Golden Boy.'

'Jace, just Jace thank you.'

'How long do we have to do this for?'

'Till someone else comes and dances too.' I looked around for Eliany and I found her, standing up by where I sat before and grinning. Her cat eyes watching me intensely.

_Clary._ her voice said in my head.

'Wh-what?' I gasped.

_so you want my help?_

_'_Clarrisa?' Jace said.

'Eli? Is that-'

_of course it's me stupid girl, I can talk to you like this when we're apart. It's part of an ancient deal made between me and your great great great great grandmother. I liked my first ward, Charlotte. She was such a sweet thing. And her husband, Henry, was a fine man back in the day, a bit odd I must say. But what do you require? Please bare in mind you can speak in your head as well. But it may not be clear enough for me to understand. _

'I want to stop.' I replied and looked at Eliany. She winked.

_works both ways. I can explain my situation to my brother, and you can escape to your own brother. Don't think I can't feel him being here Mrs Herondale._

I frowned

'shut up Eliany.' I hissed in her direction.

'Clary!' Jace snapped. 'What are you talking about?'

'None of your business.' I snapped back. Eli left where she was standing and I watched her, even as I was turned away I looked as much as I could, Eli was talking to Magnus and sometimes looked over at me, and Magnus would as well.

'Nice dress.' Jace said.

'By the Angel, I'd like to cut it up.' I sighed.

'Maybe I could do that for you.' Jace grinned. I frowned. then I shuddered.

'No. You may not. I shall make sure that never happens.' Then around us almost everyone has begun dancing. I looked at Eli and saw the gold sparks fade from her finger tips, and her raised eyebrow.

'We can split of now y'know.' Jace shrugged. I let go of him and searched through the crowds until I saw him. Jonathan looked and me and smiled.

'Clary.' He said. I walked as quickly as I could in heels and tripped, Jonathan caught me by my elbows and lifted me up.

'Jonathan. You came. Why?'

'Fathers order.' He frowned. 'Clary. What are you wearing?' He said and looked me up and down.

'I don't know. Erin? Is Erin alright?' I demanded. Jonathan looked down at the floor.

'Erin is MIA.' I gasped. Missing In Action. A term Mundanes used once, but we also used it in serious matters.

'No...' I trailed off as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

'Clary... I'm sorry.' Jonathan said. 'I should have been keeping an eye on her... But... You know father ordered me and Erin weven''to to be allowed to see you.' I stared at him.

'no! that's... Awful!' I gasped. 'Why?'

'who knows? Listen, it was Downworld that set fire to the town. Erin jumped off the balcony and yelled at everyone to get into the castle walls. We lifted the draw bridge when she didn't return... And I.. I wanted to go find her... But father ordered me here, to you.'

'Jonny... I... I...' I trailed off.

'I took something I'd know you'd want. Mum's dress.'

'The one I.. The one me and Erin liked when we were kids?' Jonathan handed me a bundle wrapped in tissue.

'Yeah. I grabbed it before I left. The shoes as well.' He said. He looked me up and down. 'Better then that eh?'

* * *

The dress was old, it had belonged to one of the family a long time ago. In the 1800 I think. That generation of Fairchild. That's all Valentine would tell us about it. It was creamy, and mostly lose lace, but under was a creamy smaller dress, which reached to half my thigh and covered a tiny bit, just the important parts. The lose lace went down to my knees and it had a black belt, the shoes were creamy pumps and felt comfortable, how this dress lasted so many years baffled me. I just loved it so much, it fit me perfectly and wasn't tight. Jonathan waited for me to get changed and when I came out, he helped me put my hair back into its bun. when I went back out, several people stared at me and Jonathan. I just looked ahead regardless. i went towards Eli and Magnus.

'Eliany!' I said. She turned and almost fell over. Her eyes widened and her lips parted.

'Callida... Charlotte... Adele... Jocelyn, and now you.' Eliany's eyes darted to Jonathan. 'Maybe you could wear the dress one day boy.' She teased. Jonathan scowled.

'hahahahaha. So funny.' He sneered. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh I remember when Charlotte's mother found that dress. She wasn't to fond of it, so she gave it to Callida. Callida adored it. But she gave it to Charlotte after her wedding. And then it was passed down to Adele. Adele hated it actually. But Jocelyn liked it. So Jocelyn got it. And now... Now you have it. Dear me it has been so many years.' Eliany sighed. She pointed at Jace and Alec talking.

_they're talking about you. Go and teach 'me how the Fairchild girls deal with gossip._

i laughed lightly and Eliany cocked an eyebrow.

'Jonathan-'

'every night, you come to the draw bridge, and I'll be waiting with more information. Whatever I can get. I promise. Come ther every night, and if I'm not there I have no information. Ok?' Jonathan ordered. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He let me go and I saw Jace watching me with a frown. Isabelle too. I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

* * *

**tell me what you guys think of Eliany and Magnus being related. And what you think of Clary's dress, because I'm doing an Infernal Devices version, and Eli's position with the Fairchild family will be explained in great detail. Next time we are having just one big Clace chapter. Nothing else. **

**I am going to any suggestions you, my readers have. **

**And thanks greygirl2358 for all the reviews! **

**Until the next time!**

**(still sad, but I kind of feel better writing for you guys)**


	10. I burn: RWBY

**Clary**

really Isabelle didn't like my change of clothes.

'Why did you change?' She hissed. 'And this is like a million years old. And that strange boy gave it to you!' She snapped. She had pulled me away when I was walking around and cornered me.

'This is a Fairchild family piece. It belonged to someone called Charlotte.' Really? Is that the best you can do Clary?

'Fairchild?' Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'That old family died out.'

'No it didn't. my father just married Jocelyn Fairchild. So that makes me a Fairchild. And so this belongs to me.' I huffed.

'No need to have an attitude.' Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

'What?'

'the boy.'

'he's after my sister.'

'You mean Erin Shadowhunter? The one who destroyed an entire town once when she set fire to a Vampire?' I stood stunned. That was when me and Erin were thirteen and were sent to Ledon, the most famous town in Mortem. And Erin... Yeah.

'she's adopted.' Was all I said. Isabelle smirked.

'Adopted?'

'blah.' I waved her away and walked ahead. 'It's a long story.'

'Clary, me and some other girls are getting around town tonight... would you like to join us?' Isabelle asked.

'But I-'

'basically. We get around and cause mayhem.' She put her hands on her hips, that's when I saw the bracelet curling all the way up to her elbow. She looked down at it and grinned. 'It's a whip.' She looked around and handed me a dagger and I tucked it in my belt. 'Oh and don't worry, Alec, Jace, Joseph and Jake are coming along. Aline, Annabella and I maybe Jessie... She just said she'd come if she was coming. Now are you sneaking out with us or not?'

'Mayhem? I think Erin would have jumped for it... Sure. I'm in.' Isabelle nodded. She looked over my shoulder.

'Speak of the devil and he shall come! Or in this case, they'll come.' I turned around and saw. Three girls, two of which looked fourteen. The fourteen year olds were very different, one had short black hair with a long fringe, the black hair had red tips and in her hand was a knuckle duster and in the other a chakram. The other girl has brown hair which went down to her waist. Her eyes were bright green and bore into mine. The last girl was about our age, if not older. She had black hair and dark brown eyes.

'Names Jessie.' knuckle duster girl said. She didn't smile.

'Jessie is the more serious of us. Jessie Heartkill. her parents are Lord Malcom and Lady Tia. They live in the country side. Jessie moved her when the Palace said she'd make a good guard. And she has been by the side of us for many years. She's fourteen.' Isabelle informed me. The green eyed girl smiled sickly sweetly.

'I'm Annabella Scarstill. My parents lived in this town since they were kids. They played with Stephan Herondale, I believe he is now your father-in-law.' Annabella said. I think I'd stick with Jessie.

'And this is Aline.' Isabelle gestured to the last girl.

'Hi.' Was all Aline said. Jessie frowned.

'are you sure the King and Queen have allowed our... Adventure shall we say?' Jessie raised an eyebrow.

'Jace asked them. They'd do anything for Jace.' Annabella rolled her eyes at Jessie.

'Not anything Annabella.' Jessie growled. 'I've been around long enough-'m

'you're still a kid.' Annabella scoffed. 'You came here when you were seven and you have been trained along side Jace. And you're still training!'

'so are you!' Jessie raised her arms in frustration.

'Shut it!' Isabelle hissed at them. two boys came up behind Jessie and Annabella. One of them, the one behind Jessie, had black hair and green eyes, like a snake's skin. He had two Seraph blades strapped to his back.

'Why are we bringing weapons Izzy?' He said. Then he saw me and grinned. 'Sup Princess? I'm Joseph Tearchild.'

'Nice to meet you Joseph.' I said.

'We are bringing weapons Joe, because we are going to the Lake. Not Lake Lyn of course, but the lake nearest the palace.' Isabelle said. The other boy whispered something to Annabella. She smiled.

'This is my brother, Jake Scarstill.' Annabella said. He looked like her. But his eyes weren't sickly green, they were sky blue. And Jessie frowned at him.

'Jess?' Jake said. 'Frowning.' He raised an eyebrow. Jessie looked away.

'Where are Jace and Alec?' Jessie asked.

'You and Clary go find them.' Isabelle said and pushed me towards Jessie. I scowled at her but Jessie led me off. I looked at what she was wearing. A black shirt with some red writing messy thrown on it, something like WE SHALL HAVE BLOOD. And over that a leather jacket. She also wore black- and I couldn't believe they were- leather skinny jeans.

'Jessie, are those real?' I asked her.

'What these? Course.' Jessie said.

'Why did you move from your home?'

'because I could.' Jessie replied. I went silent. 'Clary, almost everyone in our group don't have parents. Aline's parents just want her to stay in Idris till she's ready or something. Joseph's parents died I believe, Jake and Annabella's parents... Their parents live in Mortem. They ditched them. Jake was only one years old. Annabella was a new born. Isabelle, Alec, Jace. They have their parent. Isabelle's mum is Celine's best friend. And Robert Lightwood, Isabelle's dad, is like the law keeper. My parents... My parents were hopeless.' Jessie told me.

'There's Alec!' I said and pointed at Alec, he was standing with Eliany and Magnus.

'oh dear.' Jessie frowned at rushed over to Alec, leaving me in the swarm of crowds. I stared around trying to find Jessie. I finally caught up with her and Eliany rolled her eyes.

'Back already? the councillor just left.' She said and shook her head at me.

'a councillor is after your sister?' Jessie looked outraged. 'that's not to good.' she huffed.

'are we going?' Alec asked.

'yeah. Joe doesn't know why we bring weapons. fatuus.' She huffed in Latin, it meant idiot.

'yeah. Where did Jace go? He was right- ooh.' Alec shakes his head and looks over at the drawbridge. Me and Jessie turn and see Jace standing with a few horses. Alec jogs over to help him. Isabelle and the others appear. Jessie shook her hand and pulled me over.

'Pairs.' Jace said. 'Isabelle and Alec, Jake and Jessie, Annabella and Joseph, Me and Clary, and Aline, you're alone.' Jave said bluntly.

'whoa, why does Alec get his sites but I have to sit with Jessie?' Jake raised an eyebrow.

'well, your sister has her eye on Jessie's cousin. So, Joe and Annabella makes sense.'

'Why do I have to ride a horse? Let alone go on with someone I only met today.' I sighed.

'One, we met last night actually, two, I'm your husband, you ride with me, or you walk.' Jace crossed his arms. I muttered under my breath. Jessie climbed onto the first horse and threw her knuckle duster into the moat. She kept her Chakram. Jake climbed up behind her and she shuffled forward away from him. She glared at Annabella as she walked in front of the horse, I could see in her eyes she wanted the horse to trample her. Her and Joseph climbed onto the horse while Aline climbed onto hers, Alec helped Isabelle onto the horse. And I went over to the last one, which was actually the biggest, much to my dismay as I AM TINY. I couldn't reach the bloody sadle! How big do you want a horse? Damn. Then I felt hands on my waist lifting me up. I made a high pitched surprised noise but put my foot in the Stirrup and lifted myself the rest of the way. I saw Jace climb up behind me. Jake's horse started off and made a line in the crowd. I saw Jessie's hand rise up and heard her yell something in Latin. Everyone quickly followed behind and I guessed it was a race, because this horse was going SO FAST I FELT TEARS IN MY EYES. Before long we were in a forest and riding fast.

'XUÈXĪNG DÌ DÌYÙ!' I heard Aline yelled out. I heard or felt, of which I don't know, Jace laugh. Another yell came from Jessie. Or Isabelle. They suddenly we came to a stop and I almost fell off the horse. I sat there, frozen. In utter shock, even when I felt the warmth of Jace leave.

'You alright Princess?' Jessie said. I heard a hint of worry in her voice.

'Fine.' My voice was high and squeaky. 'I'm just fine.' I got off the horse and Jessie stood next to me when the others took the horses.

'You might wonder where we are going?'

'y-yes.' I stuttered.

'For one, we are indeed off to a Lake. This Lake is called Lacus amet. Which means Lake of Fun, which I why my "Friends" like it.' Jessie said. 'And may I ask why you looked so shocked on that horse.'

'The last time I was riding so fast, I was with Erin and Jonathan. We were, what? Six. And Valentine had just taught us to ride horses. So, of course we stole two, Star and Tenebris. Erin and Jonathan rode on Tenebris and I insisted to ride alone. I saw them together laughing. And I just knew they liked each other y'know? And then, the horses just went crazy and were going so fast. We heard the howl of wolves. I fell of Stat and Tenebris was gone, I heard Erin screaming at Jonathan to turn it around. I jumped up and I-' I stopped. Jessie stared at me. Then I saw everyone climbing up some sort of metal grid.

'C'mon, the top is awesome.' Jessie grinned. 'For once, I like these people.' She waited for me to begin to climb up. She was behind me, which gave me some confidence, the grid was really high above the water. But I could see it was deep. When we got to the top, Isabelle laid down on her stomach and looked down at the water.

'If we jumped, it'd be awesome.' her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars. Annabella kicked off her shoes and took off her dress. She was just in her underwear.

'Annabella!' Aline gasped. Annabella ran off the wooden top of the grid where we sat and into the water.

'WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Annabella yelled. And then she was in the water. Jake quickly kicked off his own shoes and Isabelle had an excited look in her eyes. Aline and her also stripped to their underwear and they both jumped in together. Jake following behind. Jessie and Alec shrugged. Jessie just took off her jacket and jeans and jumped in a swan dive. Alec scoffed.

'Are you actually jumping with those children?' Jace raised an eyebrow.

'it'll be cool.' Alec said and went to the edge. He leaned back and fell off. I had wide eyes and stared at where they all put their clothes.

'why?' I said. That was all I could say.

'Never seen a dive before?' Jace scoffed.

'well in Mortem girls do not just strip off and jump in a lake around men!' I hissed. 'Me and Erin would never have done what those girls just did.' I scowled. 'And they have drunk.'

'Oh well. Why don't you jump?'

'No! I would never jump down there!'

'Why not?'

'i am wearing lace.' I said.

'Then take off the lace.'

'No!'

'I will just throw you in there.' I glared at him, he was bigger, but being smaller, me and Erin would always escape Jonathan's attacks. So maybe I could dodge him enough and he would give up. And those waters must be freezing.

'No. You won't.' I said slowly. 'And if you think you're throwing me in _that_, well, you're wrong. Very wrong.' I stood up straight. And waited for Jace to move, which he didn't.

'And why would I be wrong?' Jace asked calmly.

'Because I have had years of training to get away from people bigger then me. Like my brother. And me and Erin got a fucking hell of a lot of attention from kidnappers.' I remembered the time I was telling Jessie about. 'And i love making fun of idiots who think they can get me!' I said and pinched him under his arm. He swore and made a grab for me. I rolled backwards and grinned. I pictured every move that I could do right down. When Jessie came up and watched, Joseph appeared beside her. Jace ran at me but I side stepped. Jessie suddenly had a big grin on her face and she yelled out.

'BOYS V GIRLS!' She yelled and hoped up to my side. Joseph and Jake went over to Jace, Alec soon following behind. Aline, Isabelle and Annabella grinned. 4 v 5.

'Take off your belt.' Isabelle. Said.

'W-what?'

'weapons.' She threw her own weapons down, this would be fists and tactics. I threw my dagger down. I also took off my lace and belt. Jessie struck first, running at Joseph. Then everything exploded and I was left behind. It was going to be easy. one thing I wanted to do so badly.

knock Jace into the cold waters below.

* * *

**sorry guys! I know I said Clacey Clace but I just wanted to save my Claceness for a time just like...**

**THE GREENHOUSE SCENE.**

**Yes we are having a Greenhouse scene. And I felt in the book, after chapter ten, everything started boiling up. So... Everything is about to get fucking real. put on your set belts before the next bit. Oh and you see those four OCs I just introduced? You'll get to know them a hell of a lot better.**

**after that, let's hope nothing bad happens... (Evil laugh)**


	11. Red like Roses: RWBY

**Erin.**

I walked down and saw everyone watch me as I went, with wide eyes. I went to a tent. Where I was before was for families. This place was for fighters. I saw Jocelyn and Luke talking to the Seelie Queen.

'We want the girl for our studies.' The Queen said. No one had seen me yet.

'Well you can't have the girl.' I said. I picked up a Scythe and handed it to Simon. 'Makes you look like a young grim reaper.' I smirked. I turned back to the others. 'What do you want?' I said to the Seelie Queen.

'we will help your cause if you would come with us Shadowhunter child.' the Queen said.

'You have no choice but to help us.' Jocelyn narrowed her eyes. 'Erin's blood may be worth much to Downworlders-'

'pardon me?' My eyes widened at the thought of Downworlders having my blood sold on the market.

'Doesn't mean you won't fight for your right of life.' Jocelyn finished. The Queen's eyes bore into mine and made me feel uneasy. I would be happy to slice her up with Nuriel.

'If I can not have the girl, may I at least have a moment with her?' She said. Jocelyn went to shake her head, but Luke said something in a low voice to her.

'Erin?' Jocelyn said. I crossed my arms.

'what harm can she do?' I raised an eyebrow. and with that, they all left.

'Your blood is worth very much. Do you know why Erin?'

'No.'

'you have a mass amount of demon and angel blood in your veins. You have powers.'

'No I don't. Clary doesn't. Why should I?' I narrowed my eyes. The Queen just sighed. She pointed to a cup.

'Focus on that cup, picture it being lifted up, but no force at all, just floating.' I rolled my eyes and looked at the cup. It was just a cup, imagining it floating in mid air wasn't going to happen- but it moved slightly. I blinked. It jumped. I gasped and stepped back.

'What...'

'Clary, the Herondale boy and Jonathan all have something special about them. And you have two paths.'

'Pardon me?'

'there will be a war Erin. And you can go to either side. However, if you go to the rotten side, you'll lose someone you love. But you'll gain someone your heart belongs to. But that person will be lost if you chose the good side. Here, look at you.' The Queen held up a crystal. An image of a girl, with sandy blonde hair that was cropped and stained with red, her eyes burned black as midnight. She had a collar around her neck and wore only leather. She had Nuriel... It was me. 'This is your demon side.' she said and held another crystal. The other me, which must be my angel part or something, had long locks of sandy hair and lighter bronze eyes. She looked like a fighter with Nuriel in her hands. My hand found it's way to my cropped hair.

'Am I..'

'no. You're finding your own path. Creating your own version of either of these two. But Erin, there is a lose in either path.'

'Who is the one my heart belongs to?'

'surely, surely you would know that.' The Queen smiled. 'This is all truth. Oh but how your father would hate the idea of me speaking to his blood. Such an unreasonable man. And look at you, the very image of him. Sandy hair. The same nose, chin, face shape. But those eyes are from your... Well, I can not lie so I shall not call her lovely. But your mother.'

'I don't care about my parents. Nor do I wish to-' a scream from outside sent chills down my back. It was a scream of pure agony. And then the yelling started.

'IT'S THE KING! EVERYONE TO ARMS!' it sounded like Gretel. I looked at the Queen, but she wasn't there. I frowned and picked up Nuriel. I ran out the tent and saw everyone running towards the arms tent. I looked up at the hill and saw my adoptive father, the one who killed my parents and still tried to trick me into thinking it was simply an illness. A sudden rage filled me, a rage I never knew I had. And behind him, a sea of warriors.

'_Nuriel!_' I yelled and the blade sprung to life. I looked around and saw Simon, still holding the Scythe. I ran towards the forest, better to have the cover of trees. Is it not? I slowly made my way towards the army. When I was close enough, I saw the smug smile on Valentine's face. I would skin him. Then I would take my crown thank you very much.

'We will charge in just a minute, give them a tiny bit of hope.' Valentine said. I looked at trees above me. I pictured them going up as a wall to protect the people on the other side. And when I opened my eyes, Valentine had a shocked look on his face and was looking at the thick wall of vines in front of him. Then an arrow plunged into the wood next to my head and I shrieked. Every single person turned to look at my hiding place. I lifted Nuriel up.

'You!' I yelled and pointend Nuriel at Valentine. 'Are a liar! You killed my parents! You tricked me! You tried to kill again! And then you have the nerve to try and take what's mine!'

'So you know.' Valentine said calmly. I came out from the trees and looked at the vines.

'And I know what power I have now.' I paused. 'And I'm going to get my sister and brother.'

'They aren't your blood.'

'Actually, Jonathan has the same demon blood as me. And Clary has the same Angel blood. We are blood.' I said. Valentine shook his head.

'Disarm her.' He ordered. Four of the Shadowhunters grabbed me and stopped my escape, while another took Nuriel.

'No! Nuriel! Give him back! Give him back!' I screamed.

'I'm afraid, this is the part where you die.' Valentine said and walked towards me. I struggled and kicked more.

'No! I am the real leader of Mortem! Let me go! He isn't of royal blood! I am! I am!' Valentine took out a dagger form his belt and pressed the tip to my stomach. I stopped moving.

'Yes, but when you die, the throne is mine, and mine alone.'

'What about when you die?'

'Then my son will take over.'

'Jonathan will hate you if you kill me.' I hissed.

'No. No he won't. Because very soon, my son will change. my son will become more demon then he has ever been Erinina Shadowhunter the second. Erinina was your mothers name. She was a beauty. I remember her as a child. She was always meant to marry the Prince. Just like Clary.'

'W-what?'

'your mother would have married me. she even said it. But then she was taken away. She was taken from the country, where we lived with out family. Your mother was taken to marry Oswen. Oswen Shadowhunter. And she became his wife. I journeyed to Idris and met Jocelyn Fairchild, Lady Jocelyn Fairchild. And well, everything began from there. The Circle. The hidden race. The demon blood. The angel blood. Everything.' He pressed the knife and I felt it pierce my skin slightly.

'And you did that to Clarrisa. You... You...'

'I'll give you a choice Erinina, you can come back to the palace, and I won't kill you, you can be with Jonathan. And soon, Jocelyn and Clarrisa. But if you chose not to, then of course, you'll be dead.'

'But... Jocelyn hates you... Jonathan... Clary...' _Clary._ my Parabatai. and Jonathan.

_do it._ a voice said in my head. _it's Eli. Say yes. You can decide the rest my dear, dear Erin. I miss your mother everyday, and trust me, she was just like you. So be clever girl. Trick him like he did you._

'yes. I want to go back.' I said quietly.

* * *

**what's that about Jonathan being good? NOPE. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Told ya. oh and remember Annabella? And Jessie? Let's hope they don't come across Jonathan any time soon... Hehe... **

**REVIEW. **


	12. From shadows: RWBY

**Clary.**

Wrestling. I never liked it. Ever. So when we were fighting to knock people into freezing waters, how could I escape something that was sure to happen?

'JESSICA!' Aline yelled. Jessie sweeped Joseph's legs from under him, Aline pinned him and Jessie grinned.

'No fair cousin!' Joseph huffed at Jessie. Who shrugged and went for Alec with Isabelle. Annabella and Jake circled each other. And of course, I was busy dodging Jace's attempts to grab me. Mostly I used my belt to whack his hand away. Then something very weird happened. Joseph got Aline down, who knows how that happened. And he jumped up and ran to Jake's aid when Annabella threw a fist at him. He pinned Annabella down while Jake went to get Jessie, as she was basically the worst. Alec had Isabelle and Aline. And well, Jake and Jessie were wrestling, as I said before. So it was them, me and Jace left. Which put me on edge. I dodged another attack from Jace and looked over at Jessie. She was pushing against Jake with all her strength, but it wasn't enough, she was only fourteen and still just at the begining of her training. And Jake was fifteen, further in training and much bigger. He was grinning as if it was no effort, he could Jessie down at any minute. I turned back just in time to crouch down. Then when I looked back, I froze. Jessie was struggling now, Jake was taunting her and she wasn't doing anything about it. She was getting closer to collasping. And then, I was pulled off my feet.

'Put me down!' I said. I was about thirty centimetres off the ground but I wasn't happy. I knew Jace had got me when I was watching Jessie. And now Jake had Jessie too.

'Into the lake?' Jake grinned at Jace.

'Why not?' Jace replied.

'NO!' Aline yelled.

'Please no!' Annabella cried.

'ALEC, I'LL TELL MUM!'

'NO. IT'S COLD DOWN THERE!' Jessie sounded outraged.

'no. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!' I screamed. 'Put me down or you'll be so damned sorry!' I felt my feet on the floor again, but it was instead facing the lake, which seemed so far down. I saw something in the water I knew wasn't there, it was only in Lake Morte. back home... But I still felt myself flinch.

'All at the same time?' Alec said. I looked to my side and Jessie staring at the water as if it was the enemy.

'Jessie.' I said quietly.

'What?' She snapped.

'I can't swim.' I muttered.

'What?' Jessie's eyes widened, and just then, we were let go. Jessie tried to grab me, most likely to get me to the surface once we hit the water. But all I could think about...

* * *

I was running, six years old. I was in the forest, Tenebris was gone. I came to lake Morte. Dad had said never go to Lake Morte... Never. But that was my only choice. I ran into the water and went as far as I could, so my feet still touched the ground. I went under the water and watched the Wolves looked around for me. And then something slimy wrapped around my leg and pull me. I screamed under the water and saw the bubbles float to the surface. I saw all the wolves look at the bubbling water. I felt no air in my lungs and the need for it, I felt the seaweed pulled me to my death...

when I woke up, I was beside the lake, and it saw the last of the wolves disappear. I started screaming out. And then, Erin and Jonathan came out from the forest with Valentine.

I never went back into water. Ever again.

* * *

And these waters were colder, less inviting. I felt the cold water try and pull the air from my lungs. The surface was there, and I couldn't reach it. I kicked and kicked and kicked. But I couldn't.

_Jessie! Jessie!_ my mind screamed, and then someone was pulling me to the surface. I saw Jessie with a worried expression on her face.

'Clary? You ok?' She said.

'I'm fine.' I said.

'You're pale as a vampire.' She said. Isabelle and Annabella were shouting about their hair. Aline was running out the water and I guess she was going to use those chopsticks she had in her hand. They were very sharp and could most likely kill a boy. Me and Jessie, well, Jessie kind of dragged me, went with her. All of the boys were laughing.

'This isn't funny!' Aline yelled.

'That was out of order!' Isabelle screamed.

'I agree with Izzy!' Annabella yelled.

'She can't swim you fucking retards!' Jessie yelled right in Jace's face, I have never seen a girl react this why to a boy. It was... It was not our place. And she said I couldn't swim.

'You can't swim?' Jace said. 'Why? Everyone learns to swim.'

'I'd rather not share that information. But I'll say only one thing, I was only six when I started learning, and I've never touched water ever again.' Then, a inhuman yell came from back in Idris. And I knew that yell. I grew up with it... When Jonathan would be sick... We wouldn't be allowed near him... Those yelled would echo through the palace and i'd look at Erin, and she'd have a distressed look about her. But so would I, we'd cover it up with singing. Erin's favourite song was from this Anime called Mirror Mirror. She loved it so much. I threw on my lace and strapped on my belt and threw on my shoes.

'Clary?' Isabelle said. 'Whats wrong?'

'My br- I mean, the councillor! He's in trouble! I have to help him!' I picked up the dagger Isabelle had given me and saw Jessie also putting her things back on, she armed herself with her Chakram and climbed down with me, the other followed, and before Aline could get on her horse, I got on it and the horse went flying away.

'redi!' _Come back!_ Jessie yelled. But I kept going, all the way back to Idris and towards the yells, I swung off the horse and ran through the quiet streets until I found him, in the end of an alleyway, sweat pouring off him and a pained look on his face.

'Jonathan!' I yelled and ran over to him.

'Clary... You have to go... Get back to that palace... Let them protect you...' Jonathan said.

'No! No. I won't leave you like this.' I said firmly.

'I'm going to Mortem with the last bit of sanity I have Clary.'

'no... How will I know-'

'after dad gives me what I need, I... I can come back and take you to Mortem, you can be with Erin again.' His black eyes stared into my green ones. 'If I stay, I'll hurt you.'

'What about Erin?'

'when it comes to my little adoptive sister, she can avoid me. But you-'

'Erin can't avoid you. She loves you.'

'like a brother, a sibling.'

'no. Like she loves you. She can't stand by and watch this happen-'

_Erin stood in front of a mirror. She wore pure leather and had two swords in her hands. She was giggling hysterically and when she turned around, I was horrified, her eyes wre pure black and her hair was stained with red, blood streaked down her front and then, behind her, was a body. It was then I saw whose it was. It was Jessie's. And on the other side of the room, Aline's head. Joseph's head. Jake's head. I wanted to scream. But I also saw bodies hanging from the ceiling. Isabelle. Alec. Annabella. Jace. _

_Jonathan. _

_And there, pinned to the wall, where Erin was staring, was me. Blood pooled out from a wound in my stomach, a dagger end stuck me to the wall and Erin started giggling again. She came closer and closer. Then she plunged both swords into my body, one in my head and one in my heart. She twisted them painfully, even though I was dead I felt it. Erin was crazy_

_Erin was crazy._

_Erin..._

'see? You can't stop what's going to happen. The blood... Erin will go mental. I will become crazy. Clary... You have to go... Please.' Jonathan said and pushed me away. 'go!' He yelled. I stand up, I must have looked pale as a ghost, and I ran.

* * *

**yeah. You can't stop what's to happen right? **


	13. I'm with you: Avril Lavigne

**Clary**

I went back to the horse and didn't look back.

_"You can't stop what's going to happen."_

did that mean Erin was going to actually... And Jonathan... I wanted to scream, to cry, to go _home_. But I wasn't allowed home anymore. And I was so close to being content with all of this. I slowly sank to the ground by the horse and started crying silently. I had learnt to do this at a young age, because I was very naughty, I would always get punished. Erin would quiver in fear whenever Valentine heard me say something I shouldn't, or if I ran away, she'd freeze. Jonathan wasn't allowed to eat or learn with us back then. But then we could spend more time with him.

_Erin giggled._

_'Fuck.' Clary grinned. Erin laughed out loud. _

_'Don't say that!'_

_'Dad won't hear! He's in his study with Jonathan.' _

_'Clary.' _

_'Shit.' _

_'I want to prank Eli again.' _

_'But... Ok. What'll we do?'_

_'dirty brownie?' Erin grinned. _

_'Purrrfect!' The two girls went down to the kitchen and saw Eli with her feet on the table munching on something. _

_'Can we make brownies?' Erin said innocently, she could always convince someone, even if she couldn't lie, she could twist the truth into something else._

_'sure.' Eli said and clicked her fingers. And the ingredients for Brownies appeared on the table. Erin and Clary set off on the brownies, Clary slipped rotten eggs. Eli looked up every now and again to check on them and shook her head. She clicked her fingers and the brownies rose and started steaming, auto heat. When the two girls turned around, Erin quivered. Clary cursed in her head. Valentine was standing in the doorway. _

_'I thought I could smell brownies.' He said. Erin looked at Clary, who did nothing. 'Go on Eli, take one.' Valentine just waited. Eli took a brownie off Erin and looked at Valentine. _

_'What is it?' She said suspiciously. Valentine glared at her and she put the brownie in her mouth and chewed it down. Then she made a gagging noise and spat it into a sink. _

_'Clary!' Erin yelled. Clary darted out the way of her father's hand and went under the table, Erin sprinted for the door and almost made it. Had Eli not grabbed her. Eli clicked her fingers and the Table and Chairs moved to revel Clary. She jumped up and dodged every attempts the two adults made to get her. Valentine closed the door so she couldn't escape. _

_'busted.' Erin groaned. _

_'Indeed.' Eli said. 'Whats the punishment for this then?' She said coldly. 'Whip or no food?' _

_'No dinner. And they can't come out their room at all.' Valentine said. 'You can lock the door.' _

_'Hang on, lock the door? Their children! Of course they'll do this-'_

_'i almost forgot, one of the maids heard you swearing Clary.' Valentine said. Erin's eyes widened. 'And you know very well the punishment for that.' _

_'I Didn't!' Clary yelled. Valentine shook his head. Eli looked horrified. _

_'You seriously aren't taking a maids side to your daughters?' She narrowed her eyes. _

_'It was Maid Gwen.' _

_'Oh Maid Gwen! That's alright then!' Eli said angrily. Erin wriggled out of her grasp and fell to the floor, but landed on her feet. Clary and her sneaked around the arguing adults and the door opened, they ran out and up to their room. _

Only time we ever escape Valentine's punishment. And aft that, Valentine and Eliany shouted and shouted and then... Nothing. Me and Erin hid under the bed and Eliany came in, she had a large cut over her eye. It became a scar, but Eli hid it at all costs. A scar from my dad. I knew that much, but how it happened, I don't know. But Eli never spoke up for us ever again.

'Clary?' Jessie's voice said.

'Huh? Oh.' I looked up at the others and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

'What happened?' Isabelle asked.

'N-nothing. I just... Tripped.' I said and stood up. 'Erin always said I was as clumsy as a-'

'liar.' Alec said. 'You say you tripped, however you were on a horse.'

'Yeah.' Jake and Joseph and Annabella said. How did they just...

'i was walking.'

'Likely.' Alec said. 'However, sitting on the floor crying your eyes out just because you tripped is very strange. And what about the councillor?'

'the councillor? Who- I mean, he... He isn't here.' I looked at the floor.

'No.' Jace said. I looked up and frowned.

_tell them straight girl. Then come back here to me, I can fill you in on everything._ Eli said in my head.

'Yes. I came here looking for him, got off the horse, looked around he wasn't here, I came back and tripped over.' I said angrilly.

'still doesn't explain the crying.' Isabelle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Lay off the poor girl!' Jessie growled. 'Who knows what she went through. What with her almost drowning! Come on Clary, i'll take you back.' Jessie said and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards the palace, also leaving the others behind.

'Wait! What about Eli? Where does Eli live now?' Jessie paused.

'Eli? You want Eli? She lives with Magnus. Right beside the Palace, in an old cottage.' Jessie narrowed her eyes. 'Why?'

'Because...' I did trust Jessie. She reminded me of Erin when she was in a bad mood. So I told her everything that'd happened. Her face slowly cleared from curiosity to surprise.

'Your brother is after a girl who is your adopted sister and Parabatai. Well... That's one messed up family.' Jessie ran a hand through her odd coloured hair. 'Not as messed up as mine however.'

'How is yours messed up?'

'Well, my parents live in Mortem. They were so sexist. Everytime I touched a weapon, i was beaten. Their names were Malcom Lovelace and Tia Lovelace. I was Jessica Lovelace. Then I had enough. I did this-' she pointed to her hair 'And I stole my father's Chakram and ran for it. I snuck onto a ship and came here. One day, a Vampire attacked Alec and Jace. I came to help and chopped th heads off the Vampires. When they asked my name, I said Jessie Heartkill. Because that was who I was now. I was a different person. I wasn't a Lovelace.'

'Lovelace? They visited the palace after their daughter went missing... Oh... Oh! Jessie! your parents spoke so... So uncivil towards you. Though my father did smile during the story of how rebilous you were.'

'meh. Couldn't give a shit about them really.' Jessie shrugged. 'Here we are!' She gestured to the cottage. We both walked up and knocked on the door. 'Three, Two, One and...'

'WHY DARES-'

'don't shout you fool.' Eli's voice said and the door opened. 'Clarrisa.'

* * *

'This all started many years ago, with my last ward, Jocelyn Fairchild. Your mother. She was banded for traveling to Mortem or anywhere else. William Herondale had been a friend of the Fairchild family when Charlotte was my ward, so the Fairchild family lived in the palace. And one day, Jocelyn and Stephan, and their friend, Lucian Graymark were sent to a school on an island. I was forced to go with my ward and I was her helper. However, a boy started to help Lucian, Maryse, and a fair few others. Including Stephan. I ordered Jocelyn to stay away from the boy, but she was too curious for her own good. Jocelyn made friends with the boy, and with his group he formed the Circle of Raziel. Commonly known as the Circle. Erinina was soon taken back to Mortem, but her and her husband remained ever loyal to the boy. His name, of course, was Valentine Morgenstern. And when everyone returned home at the age of eighteen, Jocelyn and Stephan were band from Mortem. Jocelyn wrote to Valentine-' Eli shuddered. '-Love letters. And then, one day, Jocelyn ran away in the night. She went and married Valentine. Stephan soon followed her and took Lucian with him. The circle was back together.' Eli paused. Magnus stared at her, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he took over.

'Jocelyn summoned my sister and told her she needed help. Amatis, Stephan's first wife had... Disappeared. She was found in the out skirts of Mortem later that year but anyway, but Stephan had married Celine. Jocelyn was... With a child. And something was wrong with Erinina, her child would stop moving for days on end, then Valentine would give her this funny coloured powder and the baby would kick more and more. Then he was giving something to Jocelyn. When the baby was born, Eli was horrified. She ran from the Morgenstern house and called me. She said Valentine had done something to a baby. And that she wanted to come home. But then, Jocelyn needed her help. Lucian had been bitten by a werewolf, and Valentine let it happen. She wanted to contact him. She did so. And Lucian was leader of a pack. He still is. then Erinina was killed. Jocelyn was so shocked. soon after, The king of Mortem died. And there was Jonathan and Clary, the Morgenstern children, and then, a new member, adopted. Erinina Grace Shadowhunter the second. Erin had demon and angel blood. It was also found out that Celine's child had angel blood. They returned home, And one night, Jocelyn had Jonathan and Erinina in one room, and went to get Clarrisa. When she did, Valentine was in the room. He told her-'

'he told her their child had more angel blood. Jocelyn slapped him very hard and grabbed Clarrisa, ran out the room and locked the door. I helped her. I kept the door locked. Jocelyn told me very straight, that it was to protect Clarrisa, Erin and Jonathan should this plan not succeed. Valentine kicked down the door and injured me. I was left. On the floor. Blood staining my hair and clothes. all I heard was Jocelyn screaming in my head to help her children, she was handing me over. She knew she was going to die. So she ran she jumped out the window and went to find Lucian. and I felt the connection between us severer. Valentine came back. "You are a most powerful Warlock. The second most powerful under Magnus Bane. So, you can stay. If you agree to work for me until I send Clary away." I agreed. And so I looked after you children. And then Feisa came a few years later and I saw her power. I trained her. I built her up, I gave her a new life in the palace. I had a plan.'

'what was the plan?' Jessie asked.

'Jocelyn is with Lucian in the Downworlder camps. Erin in most likely there and. Jonathan will be lead there by the Fey. We need to get Clary and any other kids who want to join you to come with you. Then we can all fight Valentine. And who knows? Love may strike where least expected.' Eli said staring at Jessie with a small smirk on her face. 'So, I expect you both to come, I would like the Herondale boy and the Prince, the other kids you hang out with would be nice.'

'but Clary isn't allowed to leave Idris.' Jessie said.

'Wait what?' I said.

'You aren't allowed to leave Idris.'

'Why not?'

'because that's what Stephan and Valentine agreed on. You can't leave.'

'but I have too! Erin! Jonathan! I have to help them.'

'Clary is correct.' Eli sighed. 'She needs to get out of Idris. Stephan and Celine may not be faithful to Valentine, but they still adore him.'

'ew.' Jessie grimaced. 'Stephan adores Valentine?'

'Oh do shut up.' Eli scowled. 'Not like that.'

'Whatever. but I need your help Jessie. Will you help me?' Jessie stared at me for a while. She still held her Chakram.

'what side are my parents on?' Jessie asked.

'Valentine's.' Eli said.

'I'm in.' Jessie grinned.

* * *

**hello! Tell me your thoughts on Jessie and how she's a Lovelace... Hehe... Yup. But now she's got an awesome name. Jessie Heartkill. She stole that name. Damn it Jessie. And, next Clary chapter will be The First Offical Kiss. not the wedding one. That was just weird. This is the...**

**GREENHOUSE SCENE. **

**And we have a twister next chapter.**

**bye!**


	14. Mirror Mirror: RWBY

**Erin.**

returning to my room was hard. I looked around and shivered, remembering the last time i'd been here. It was like returning to a nightmare. Rag Doll still laid on the bed. and there was the mirror. and then Valentine came bursting in.

'you still don't knock?' I said.

'Shut up. You actually think I'm stupid.' Valentine said. I scowled.

'i never underestimate your stupidity. It drives me to hate you much more then I already do.' i said. I crossed my arms. Then I saw the needle in Valentine's hand, it was filled with black blood. I backed up a bit. Valentine raised the needle and smiled.

'Oh Erin, you would have been so useful, but i suppose I'll have to break your spirit. Make you loyal. Try to twist your mind. And there is only one way to do that.' Valentine came closer and closer. 'It won't hurt if you stay still.'

'What are you going to do?' I asked.

'I'm simply giving you an injection. It'll just keep you calm. That's all.' Valentine said calmly. four maids filled into the room. my eyes widened in fear. Then I blacked out as things became dark and twisted. I saw blood dripping from the ceiling and heard voices circle my head, I raised my hands and saw black bubbling blood run down my arms. I screamed and heard nothing. everyone's faces in front of me grew huge smiles and huge eyes. I screamed more and covered my eyes and closed my eyes from the voices.

* * *

I found myself on the floor. I sat up and my wrist stung. I looked and saw an injection wound. I ran to the windows and balacony doors, but all were locked. Even the doors. I was in a prison. I looked in the mirror and gasped. the veins in my head were black and it was spreading through my veins slowly. The mirror rippled. Eli had enchanted it to tell us what we wanted.

'What's happening to me?' I asked. The mirror buzzed and then I heard laughter. My own laughter, a high pitched giggle that pierced my ears. I saw me, with a sword in hand and blood all around me, standing on a pill of dead bodies. Then there was Clary, on the floor, trying to crawl away, covered in blood. I slowly walked down towards her and she begged me for mercy. For her life. I just giggled and pressed the sword to her stomach. She froze and started crying. I giggled. And giggled. And giggled. And drove the sword further in. And in. And in. until Clary couldn't even speak, then I took the sword out and slit her throat. While she slowly bled and smiled down at her. She looked up at me in fear and horror. Then her eyes drained of life and they were glassy and clear. I giggled and giggled and giggled.

I tripped and fell backwards. I was stunned. I would never ever hurt Clary. Ever.

_would_ I?

No. I can't think like that, there is no maybe, or would or could or but. Just never ever would I hurt Clary, or Jonathan, Or Simon, Or anyone who was my friend. It was... It was unthinkable. But then again, Demons didn't have friends, they didn''the care who they killed.

And I had demon blood.

but I have Angel blood as well, and Angels do care, they do. They do.

but do I? Valentine.

he injected me with that stuff. It was more demon blood.

shit.

shit.

i was going to become... To become something evil.

_what have I done?_

'what have I done!' I cried. I felt the hot tears run down my face, fastly followed by more. I ripped at my wrist, maybe thinking I could suck the blood out and...

That's it!

_Simon._

* * *

**Jonathan**

The pain was unbearable. i was on the boat and going back to Mortem. Back to Erin. And away from Clary. Clary couldn't stay the fuck away. She'd always butt in, she never understood. But whenever Erin was brought over when Clary was away out or asleep, Erin would sit in the chair in the corner of the room and only come over when I started screaming. Erin watched, waited, and dealt with what she needed too. Clary would stay right next to me, even when I lashed out. One time I punched Erin and have her a black eye, she said she ran into the door when she went to get Valentine. And they believed her. She lied, but it was bad. She was in pain as well, I could see it in her eyes. But she hid it. She was good at hiding things. People believed her when she said she couldn't lie. It'd hurt her, yeah, but she could. She was impressive. And she was pretty good looking...

'shut up!' I growled at myself. I always had these thoughts whenever this happened. Erin, Clary, some of the maids. Mostly Clary and Erin, and I was always so disgusted with myself afterwards. Soon, this'll all be over. And i'd go from Idris to Mortem getting info and taking it back to Clary, getting the shots, going back, getting info, going back. And so on. It would become annoying yes, but Erin would come sometimes, company. Maybe- 'NO.' I said before thoughts became awkward when I saw Erin again. I froze when I heard voices.

'did you hear about Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark?' A voice said.

'No. All I know is Mortem is having trouble with the Downworlders, and they haven't even started in Idris or anywhere else yet.' the second voice said.

'Jocelyn is plotting to kill Valentine.'

'Nah shit.'

'no, I mean she is plotting to kill Valentine and Erin.'

'Erin? Why Erin?'

'because Erin is going to kill everyone. It even said, a child of the Shadowhunter, raised by another, will kill all those who challenge _Her_. There has only been one girl in that whole family. Almost. But she's the only one raised by another family.'

'so she'll kill everyone who stands in her way? In her way of what?'

'of what she wants. If she wants, she gets. Valentine always made sure of it.'

'Oh yeah.'

'So... Everyone's after Erin?'

'yes. If they get the chance, she's dead as ducks.' The voices slowly started fading.

'Whats does that even...'

Erin. They were going to kill her. I had to save her... I had to... Clary, would kill me.

'Looks like I have to rescue her ass. Before something kills her.' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**oh and Simon... Hehehe... Let's hope nothing bad happens to Erin when Simon comes to help huh? And what's going on with Clary? Review!**


	15. Heart by Heart: Demi Lovato

**(psst! If you've listened to the music, and what scene it's from, you bloody know what's going to happen ;) enjoy guys, after this it gets pretty messed up)**

**Clary.**

i was taken by Jessie up the spiral tower to my new room. It was all plain white and I hated it. And worse, there seemed to be only one other room, the toilet. And the Balcony. There was a bath _in the corner of the room_ big enough for five people to fit perfectly. My skin had goosebumps thinking of the horror I'd have trying to get Jace away everyday to use it. Speak of the devil, he was at the balcony. Jessie hugged me, but I felt something slip into my belt.

'If he tries anything, punch him. And maybe kick him.' Jessie whispered. Then she left. I saw a black piano in the middle of the room, and the bed was huge.

Good. I needed space. I went behind a screen and changed into silk PJs and brushed my hair on the vanity thingy. The brush was the one my entire family on my mum's side used, it had the Fairchild symbol in sliver on the back. She hummed to herself the tune Eli had sung for her, when she sang the words, she lost herself in drawing, and singing the damn song.

'When's your birthday?' A voice asked. I jumped out my skin and saw Jace leaning against the door frame of the balcony. I suddenly remembered my seventeeth birthday. It was fucking tomorrow!

'tomorrow.' I said quietly. The first birthday I'd have without Erin, Jonathan, Valentine, Simon.

_Simon. _fuck! I forgot to tell Simon!

'Tomorrow? Well... I guess I have something to show you.' Jace said. I put down my art book/diary and Jace took my hand. I almost completely froze, but Jace pulled me to the door, I was no shoes. Nice one.

* * *

We were walking for a while when we came to a big greenhouse as bigger then mine and Jace's room. The flowers hadn't even bloomed.

'Yeah? What?' I shrugged, unimpressed. Jace walked up a spiral staircase that was choked with ivy at one point so there was only a little way up. I followed him with a sigh. He let me go in front and I sat two steps up from him. He pointed to a clock. It was five minutes to midnight.

'It's beautiful at midnight in here.' Jace said.

'Why? The flowers aren't-'

'shush and wait.' Jace cut me off. I waited, and in the dark, there was a light. The flowers were blooming! And all the colours filled the huge jungle like room at a fast pace, I gasped and shot up, looking over the flowers and glowing plants.

'It's amazing.' I whispered. I looked at Jace with a huge smile, and he was smiling too. But he wasn't smiling at the flowers. He was smiling at me. He lifted up an apple with the top cut off and a candle in the middle. He gave it to me.

'Sorry, short notice.' he said.

'I wasn't expecting anything, so this is nice.' I smiled and took the apple. 'Healthest cake ever.'

'Didn't know you had a sense of humour.' I stuck my tongue out at him. This would have been perfect, I kept thinking that Erin or Jonathan would come out the shadows smiling, but now my image of Erin was different. Her sandy blonde hair stained with blood, just like the vision Jonathan gave me. 'there's something wrong.' Jace said, making me jump out my thoughts. 'Whats wrong Clary?'

'nothing. It's just my brother and Erin.' I sighed.

'They can come whenever you want, Erin is your Parabatai isn't she? No one can keep you two apart. It's the law.' Jace said, he was standing now beside me. I looked up into his golden eyes.

'But I can't. Valentine wouldn't let them. Erin's missing. Jonathan is on a boat to Mortem-'

'where was he before?'

'I don't know. But that night, when you guys found me crying, Jonathan had told me everything. Everyone says Erin's dead. But she isn't.'

'Then we'll go find her.' Jace said. He sounded confident. I shook my head.

'No. I can deal with it from here.' I said quietly. 'would you actually do that for me?'

'I'd do anything for you.' Jace said, not even a hint of a joking smile was on his face. Was he serious? If I could go back to Mortem with Jessie and Jace... It'd be the perfect plan. Then i felt water.

'What is this?' I shouted. The water was like rain on everything. And it was loud.

'Shit! I forgot. C'mon, Hodge'll be coming!' Jace yelled. I followed him down the stairs till I slipped because it was so wet, and into Jace's arms. Our noses were almost touching and it didn't even bother me at all. My vision was filled with _him_. And then our mouths were together, and we were kissing! i mean, this was my first kiss actually. But it wasn't what I expected, Jace was gentle as if I was china and could break so easily, I guess it was useful I was two steps above him, because I was really too short for this kind of thing. We didn't show any sign of stopping at all. Until...

'uh-hum.' Someone coughed behind us, purposely getting out attention away from each other. It was an old looking man, and Jace looked awkwardly away and to the floor.

'Hodge.' Jace said.

'Jace.' Hodge said and looked up at me. 'Clary.'

'Hi.' I said.

'Jace, would you care to kiss Clarrisa somewhere no one will come along and be mental disturbered for the rest of their life?' Hodge said. Jace took my hand and we both walked away. I was in a daydream about my first actual kiss. And on my birthday.

* * *

**mae it short because i wanted to make the next one 3,000 words. and next time with Erin, Simon pays a visit after he's told what he has to do. and of course, Jonathan arrives home hehehehehehehehe**


	16. Counting Stars: One republic

**Clary.**

i, and Jace walked around a bit, before he said they'd visit Alec. Something I didn't want to do. He was such an ass to me. But then again, my Parabatai would be a bitch to Jace. Erin was like that.

'This is Alec's room.' Jace whispered. He knocked on the door.

'Who is it? It's one in the morning- Jace. Hang on a sec.' Alec said from behind the door. The door opened and Alec stood there, obviously he had thrown on a shirt quickly.

'We need to talk.' Jace said, he voice was serious.

'What about her?' Alec nodded toward me.

'Clary, can you go do something?' Jace said.

'Actually, in a palace of which I do not know, and I will most certainly get lost, yes. I can go get lost. Ok, bye!' I said and walked off down the corridor.

'Well?' Alec said. He opened the door wider and Jace went in.

* * *

**Jace**

'what's my mother's plan for tomorrow?' I asked as I sat down on the chair and Alec sat on the end of his bed.

'Lock you in your room.'

'Why?'

'because you and Clary need to get to know each other. Especially as you'll spend the rest of your life with her.' Alec said. 'Maybe.' He added.

'Stop it.' i rolled my eyes. 'Her father has ordered so many things she can not do. Like have her brother and sister come here.'

'Brother and Sister? Her brother was here last night.'

'What?'

'yeah. He wanted to see Clary, but he was sneaking around. Clary was telling everyone, along with Eliany and Magnus that he was the councillor.'

'Then why was she crying so much?'

'Who knows?' Alec shrugged. 'But shit is going down in Mortem. And your dad is sending out Soilders to help Valentine. Mundane ones.'

'What happened?'

'the downworlders launched an attack against the king of Mortem, Valentine, and Erin went missing, so Jonathan came here, and he wanted to tell Clary.'

'but Feisa did.' I thought of the little girl, he had seen her trailing behind Eliany with a sad face. So different from when she was dying.

'Yeah. So now Clary's gonna want to go home and get Erin and Jonathan.'

'So what do we do?' I said.

'We stay here.' Alec said firmly. 'And Clary too. We have this covered.'

'No. Clary knows something else. She seemed very desperate to get on a boat and go to Mortem. Jessie will help her. So would Jake.'

'Jake would do anything of Jessie was watching.' Alec scoffed. 'And Joseph would kill hundreds of demons at a time for Annabella.'

'What about Magnus and Eliany?'

'Eliany is Magnus' sister. Magnus' little sister. And everyone wants to look after their little sister.'

'Speaking of siblings, where is Max?'

'Max is traveling to Freisane.' Alec replied. 'With my parents, where did you think they were Jace?' Alec rolled his eyes. 'What is it about her?'

'What?' i said.

'Jace, the way you look at Clary creeps me out.' Alec raised an eyebrow.

'Well, she is my wife Alec.'

'Never met her before.'

'I think I'll stop her wandering into a rose bush. Bye Alec.' I huffed and stood up.

'You don't have to.'

'Yes I do.'

'No.'

'yes.'

'no.'

'Alec. Goodnight.' I opened the door and left. And there was Eliany. Staring at me with her cat eyes, just like Magnus'.

'Jace Herondale.' Eliany muttered. 'I led Clary back to your room. Or her room. I guess you want to know more about her childhood huh?' Her eyes narrowed and sparks flew out her fingers. 'Childhood in Mortem is cruel. They have child labour. They have beatings for bad children.'

'Clary is the Princess. No one would hit her.' I scoffed.

'So you think. I tried to protect her. Until my own brother was threatened. Then I couldn't help but hear her scream and yell sorry over and over, but her father has no mercy. Clary has been through a hell of a lot. You better do as she asks.' And Eliany turned and left. I went back to the spiral tower and when I opened the door, on the white wall, there was a painting and of a girl, she had long sandy blonde hair which was under a hood, the hood was connected to her leather jacket, which had no sleeves. On her right arm there was a Parabatai rune, and others runes swirling around it. Her bronze coloured eyes held confidence and defiance. She had leather fingerless gloves and that new seraph blade in her right hand. Her slightly smile was sarcastic and at the paintings feet was Clary with paints. She was kneeling and looked like she was thinking.

'I guess this must be Erin Shadowhunter.' I said. Clary jumped and stared at me.

'Yeah.'

'She is... Well, she looks like you could ask her for directions.' I said sarcastically. Clary rolled her eyes and stood up. In black paint, above Erin's head, she wrote;

"Ego sum, qui factus est." I knew what it meant, but it hardly made sense, "i am only who i was made."

'Erin loved the saying. She would say it when someone questioned her blood. Demon and angel.'

'Like the fey?'

'Erin is nothing like the Fey!' Clary snapped. 'She can lie, but she said it hurts so she twisted the truth.'

'Like the fey. Twist the truth.'

'If you met her, you'd understand.' Clary sighed. She looked at her Parabatai rune on her right arm, like Erin's, and sighed again. 'I miss her so much.'

'I told you, we can go there.' I muttered. Clary turned around with wide eyes.

'You mean it?'

'Yeah. Alec would come, so would Jessie, Jake, Joseph, Annabella, Isabelle and Aline. Everyone.' I smiled. 'Maybe we could bring Erin back with us.'

'What about the war?'

'I'm sure it'll be done and dusted by now. Downworlders aren't any trouble.'

'When can we go?'

'two days.' I said. 'Day after tomorrow.' Clary's face lit up and she looked at the painting of Erin on the wall.

'Just to warn you, Erin can be a bitch.' She smiled. 'You better get on her good side.'

'Same with Alec.' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Whatever. But Erin's just... Bitchy. She already hates you.'

'Same with Alec.'

'Seriously? What is that guys problem?' Clary frowned. 'I've never even met him.'

'how would you feel if Erin had to do something she didn't want to do, her freedom and rights were taken away from her just because of the name she bares. And then she was sad and angry. How would that make you feel? Sour. Sick. Mad at who made her sad. So, you'd be spiteful. You'd want to hurt whoever did that.' I said and Clary just stared at me and I saw the same look I saw in Erin's painting, Confidence and Defiance. Clary was something strange. She was like Erin's almost identical twin.

'You don't know me Jace Herondale.' Clary hissed. 'Erin gets things done. If she wasn''the happy, Valentine, my dad wouldn't make her do it. She gets what she wants because of the name she bares. And I bare my name with pride and not anger.' she stopped, most likely to see my reaction. 'You don't know me and you never will.' She said quietly.

* * *

**Clary.**

Waking up was horrid. I was different, I'd made a barrier of pillows between me and Jace last night. And it was my seventeenth birthday, first one without them. So I painted Erin on the wall so it was like she was here. But it wasn't the real thing. I got out of the bed and watched the rising sun from the balcony. The sun seemed different somehow.

'Hi Princess.' Feisa said beside me.

'Hey Feisa.' I was used to her just popping out of no where. She liked to creep up on people.

'You want your brother and sister.' Feisa stated.

'Yes Feisa.'

'but you can't have them.'

'Yes Feisa.'

'And the angels don't want you to have them.'

'Yes Fei- wait what?' I stared at the girl. She stared back.

'The Angels? They said they didn't mean for you, Erin and Jonathan to find each other. Enemies. Always enemies. But you're best friends with Erin. And you loved your brother. But the Angels said that Erin will be called the destroyer of worlds. And Jonathan, her master. She his sidekick. It's why their drawn to each other Clarrisa. And you are meant to be here Clarrisa. It's fate. Erin's blood will be the death of you, if you don't kill her first.' I stared at Feisa.

'Feisa... No. No. You're wrong. Erin is good. And the Angels don't talk to Warlocks like this.'

'Nakir and Nuriel did. You can't escape what has already been done Clarrisa.' Feisa frowned.

'The Angels don't control me. Or Erin, or anyone else. I control my own fate Feisa.' I hissed at her. Feisa shrugged and left. I can't remember seeing her go, but she did, and I sighed. Erin was out there, Jonathan would almost be there by now. Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine as soon as I was with them.

everything would be ok.

* * *

The door was locked. So, I went with Jace to eat food, and this would actually be the first time I'd met Stephan Herondale. So I was nervous of course. And when a letter arrived I got excited. It was right before they brought out food, Alec, Isabelle, Jessie, Jake, Joseph and Annabella also ate with us, they were special I think. Each of them must have something special about them to sit with the King and Queen for breakfast everyday. But some people were given letters, and when I got one, I sliced it open with a nail.

_Dear Clary,_

_it's me! ERIN! I just thought I'd write to you, telling you about things. I have loads to explain, listen Clary, whatever you do, don't come to Mortem. Things have gone to shit. The downworlds are getting stronger as most of the Mundanes have gone to their side against Valentine. He's doing something to me Clary. Injecting me with demon blood. I feel different. I'm getting Simon to take the poisoned blood out so I have control over my own mind. I miss you. I need you right now Clary. I'm locked in our room and I was lucky one of the maids said she'd take this with her to Idris, I suspect she works with Eliany, because she had a gold ring as her ticket. And gold, as Eli would say, is the ticket to the world. Shemust be a warlock. But Clary, I need your help, but you can't come here. Valentine would get you and do the same thing to you as he's doing to me. Incase... Incase anything bad happens, I love you my sister, like you wouldn't believe. you've always understood me. And I thank you for being by my side. And I wish you luck. I will always be right beside you. Even in death, I'll look after you. _

_Love, _

_Erinina Shadowhunter The Second (Princess of Mortem and future Queen)._

My face paled, I felt the blood rush out my face. My breaths became deeper as I read and the panic rose in my throat. My fingers almost ripped the paper. Erin needed me. She needed me. She needed me.

Now.

i had to leave. I had to get to her. The panic just got worse. I needed to save her from Valentine. I needed Erin by my side. I needed my Parabatai. Erin. Erin.

'Clary? Are you alright?' Jessie whispered. She sat next to me at the end of the table, where I wanted to be. Jace sat opposite his father, and next to Stephan was Celine one his right and Jake on the other side. Jake was watching Jessie slightly, and next to him Annabella frowned. Joseph tore into the food like an animal next to Jessie. The table was huge, and it was metres between each side of the table.

'No.' I said quietly and crumbled the paper in my hand and kept it in my palm while everyone ate. Jessie nervously messed with her food next to me.

'Would you stop that?' Annabella snapped.

'Say please.' Jessie hissed back. Celine shook her head, but the two girls took no notice.

'I'll never say please to you. Even if you had a knife at my heart.' Annabella growled. Jessie smiled.

'that can be arranged.' She laughed a little.

'you are a sick animal!' Annabella yelled.

'Pedicabo ego vos!' Jessie yelled back. Both girls stood up and glared at each other, Jessie reached down to her belt and her hand hovered above her Chakram. Annabella had already got her sword out.

'Jessica!' Joseph hissed.

'Annie!' Jake pulled at her arm trying to get her down. The fire burned in the two girls to a point where Jessie was burning hot, and Clary imagined steam would start to come off her shoulders any minute.

'You aren't a Lady! And you never will be!' Annabella shouted.

'I don't care! And neither will you! You dirty pig!' Jessie shouted back. Annabella's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

'Dirty... Pig... Dirty pig. DIRTY PIG?' Annabella screamed. 'HOW DARE YOU!' She flung a knife from her belt at Jessie, who ducked and it missed her by an inch. Jessie growled and jumped on the table, she threw her hand, with her Chakram at Annabella. Annabella stepped backwards. Jake and Joseph jumped up and made grabs for the two girls. But they were too fast. Jace and Alec shouted at them, Isabelle and Aline also stood up with weapons ready and waiting. Then Annabella and Jessie scream at the top of their voices. Jessie's Chakram had caught Annabella's cheek and blood poured from the cut, Annabella's sword and slashed Jessie's leather jacket.

'ENOUGH.' A voice boomed, it was the voice of Stephan Herondale. Jessie and Annabella froze. Jessie and Annabella glared at each other. 'put the weapons away.' Stephan ordered. Jessie put her Chakram back in her belt and Annabella huffed and put her sword away. 'Isabelle, Aline, runes.' Isabelle took out her stele and put a rune on Annabella's face, which faded to a faint mark and healed her wound. Aline pulled Jessie's jacket, which was reduced to shreds, away to show a huge cut in her shirt and across her side. Jessie hissed when Aline drew the rune, and her cut healed. 'all of you sit down.' The four did as they were told. 'What do you have to say for yourselves?'

'sorry sir.' Annabella said quietly.

'Paenitet.' Jessie muttered.

'I can't hear you.' Stephan said calmly.

'I'm sorry for causing a fight.' Annabella said louder.

'Paenitet enim me portavit ad iudicium porcum.' Jessie slightly smirked.

'Jessica. Be serious.' Celine snapped.

'Fine. I'm sorry for reacting.' Jessie said, her voice holding venom.

'Better.' Celine nodded.

'Annabella, you can muck out the pig pens today. Jessie, you can go get the horses ready for tomorrow.' Stephan said. Jessie smiled, and Annabella looked horrified.

'whats happening tomorrow?' Alec asked.

'Mortem. Jace spoke to me last night about it.' Stephan said. Alec glanced at Jace. I lifted my head and felt the excitement swell up. I didn't think i'd actually go to Mortem ever again. And now, because of Jace, I could.

'All of us?' Aline said with shock in her voice.

'no. Jessie, Jace, Clarrisa, Jake, Alec and Isabelle.' Celine said. 'Aline, Joseph and Annabella, you're staying because you're a big part of Idris. after all, it is soon the celebration of All-Hallows-Eve.'

'go get ready. Now.' Stephan said. Isabelle and Jessie jumped up and ran out the room, saying about baths and perfumes, well, Isabelle was, Jessie was going to decide what weapons to take. Jake shrugged at Joseph and walked out behind Alec.

'So what's the mood about Alec?' was all I heard Jake say as they walked out.

'Jace, I hope you've made the right choice.' Stephan raised and eyebrow.

'I think I have.' Jace said. He stood up and so did I, I needed to draw something. And I needed to tell Jace about the letter. If I trust anyone now, it's Jessie and Jace.

* * *

***whips forehead* PHEW! I did it! Wow... That took longer then expected right? Next chapter is the chapter where we find out if Erin will live or be killed, by a close friend. In fact, why don't you guys tell me what you think should happen to Erinina?**


	17. Dan Bull: Beyond

**Simon.**

we hadn't heard from Erin or the palace in days now. Things were getting rough. Talk was Erin was going crazy and becoming a monster. That... That couldn't happen. Right?

'Simon? Are you alright?' Maia asked. I nodded.

'Jocelyn wants to speak with you. You been drinking blood?' The Shadowhunter boy said. He was from the palace, and his name was Hero. But his sister's name was Hera. Hero and Hera Gold. Original.

'No. In fact, I haven't eaten in ages.' I said and stared at Hero. 'How much blood you got in you Hero?' I asked. Here's eyes widened. Maia rolled her eyes.

'he's joking Hero. Don't chop his head off.' Maia sighed.

'Maia. Simon.' we both looked over at Luke, who had of course called them to the big tent. They went their and Simon thought about what'd happen if Erin was crazy. When we both got in the huge tent, Jocelyn had a look of calm about her. The Fey Queen had agreed to help, plenty of Shadowhunters had agreed to help as well. It was all fine.

'Maia, Simon, I have a something I need you both to do.' Jocelyn said. 'Maia, we need you to guard the docks, select a team, and get my son back here safe. And don't speak to anyone. Just tell him that Valentine has moved camp and Erin is there. He'll come.' Maia nodded and looked at me briefly, then left. Luke and Jocelyn looked at each other.

'He shouldn't do this Jocelyn.' Luke said. 'He's a kid.'

'To Shadowhunters. Simon may have become a Vampire only three months ago, but honestly, he can do a simple task like this.' Jocelyn said. Luke shook his head.

'What?' I said, looking from Luke to Jocelyn.

'Erin is of course, imprisoned in the castle. We need to get her back in order to calm Jonathan when he comes, and When Clarrisa gets here. We need you to get her here safe and sound. Understood?' Jocelyn said.

'Course. I can do that. Get in the castle, past Shadowhunters, obviously with swords and weapons, and the ability to run about as fast as me, get Erin out without notice, get back here without dying. Yep, simply enough.' And I set off.

* * *

**Erin**

It's happened. I've changed. The pain was to much. I had to give in. I had no choice. Simon never came. No one came. No one cares. No one cares. No Jonathan. No Clary. No family. Strange little orphan. Strange little orphan with powers because of her extreme amount of angel and demon blood. Unbalanced. A monster.

'Erin?' A voice said outside the door. I raised my head from my hands.

'What?' I yelled.

'You are requested at the dinner miss.' The maid said. Her voice shook with something like fear. I smiled and stood up. I really had changed. Even my style. Instead of full leather jackets or a black t-shirt, I wore a sleeveless black leather jacket, still a black shirt, hybrid half jeans half leggings, still bland black, and high top boots with sliver buckles. My belt was heavier then before, and I always wore it. Knives, swords, Nuriel and my arrows. I carried my bow slung over my shoulders like a bag. I opened the door and the maid looked at the floor.

'why?' I asked. The maid still looked at the floor.

'it's your birthday. The day after Clarrisa. So there's a dinner. And His Majesty says you have to be there to listen to the plans for the Downworlders once we catch them miss.' Her voice shook. She was still looking at the floor. I pushed her chin up roughly.

'Look at me when you speak!' I yelled at her. The fear grew in her eyes. And I saw myself. Eyes no longer bronze, more like black. And the veins in my face pulsed black. I looked awful. I hated it. I hated how I looked in her eyes. I wanted her to stop looking at me. 'GO!' I yelled in her face. She walked down the corridor very quickly. I didn't fell anything. I didn't feel bad. I felt great. It's better to be feared then loved. I know that now... And it's amazing. To know people will never try to over throw you. People won't be able to stop you.

ever.

so I could do anything at all.

Anything I wanted.

A smile grew on my face as I walked to the Hall.

* * *

**Simon**

getting in was easy. I just had to act like one of the Mundane servants. They let me in the gates and I got to the kitchen while some guy was muttering about being a poet.

'Hey. You new?' He asked.

'GO!' A yell echoed around the Palace. the guy shook his head. Minutes later, a girl came in and breathed out.

'they're right. She's a monster!' The girl exclaimed and ran out the kitchen again.

'What is she talking about?' I asked.

'Erin. She's changed. Someone said she killed one of the servants because he touched her Seraph Blade when he was cleaning.' the guy paused. 'Name's Eric.' He smiled. 'Take this to the hall.' I knew where it was. I used to work here when I was human. I think my mum and sister left years ago. I stayed and became... This. Eric gave me a platter with a whole pig on it. I groaned as I picked it up and carried it out. When I got to the hall, I was actually scared for my safety. Shadowhunters lines the tables, which were like the long tables you get in Primary schools, Valentine sat on his big chair up the small set of chairs and Erin was on the chair next to him. Her legs swung over the arm of the chair. She twirled a knife in her hand and her eyes fell on me. She smiled.

She knew. She knew it was me.

'Put it here boy!' Someone yelled. I followed the direction of the voice and put the hog down. I was just about to leave when Erin yelled out.

'You! Stay!' I froze and looked back at her. She stood up, still with the small knife in her hand, and walked down the steps painfully slow. She was smirking. 'Where have I seen you before? Did you always work here?' She asked. But I could see she was lying. She knew who I was. I was quiet.

'Maybe he's a mute.' Someone suggested. 'You used to work with mutes didn't you?'

'Indeed.' Erin nodded. 'Yes. He's mute. Tell you what kid-' notice how actually, I'm older but she calls me kid. '-i'm happy to have you as my personal servant. You don't talk muc do you? Then good. You start tomorrow. I have to speak with you about rules. And when I'd be happy to kill. Train on a Mundane. Fun.' She smirked. I would have been happy I wasn't going to die. But something was wrong with Erin. I felt cold and unlucky.

What was going on?

* * *

**sorry guys. It has to be done. It's important for my story line! But don't worry. everything will make sense soon. Hehe. Anyway, so... Since Erin'll be killin', will Clary be chillin'? find out soon! Hehe. REVIEWS. Also, I wanna know what you think'll happen to Jessie, Annabella, Jake, Joseph and Eliany? Because... Not everyone can live...**

**(evil laugh)**


	18. Radioactive in the dark

**Clary.**

I felt something snap inside me when I woke up. It was painful and my arm burned. I gasped and shot up from my chair and dropped my sketch book.

_Clary?_ Eliany said in my head. I ignored her and pulled up my sleeve. The Parabatai rune burned on my arm. I almost screamed. I was all alone though, Jace was with Alec and Jake sorting out what things to take. Joseph and Jessie were practising their fighting. And Annabella, Aline and Isabelle were in town. I was alone. And I felt something snap and the feeling of Erin disappeared. Only one thing that could mean. Erin was... No. I couldn't even say it. No. No. No. No. This couldn't happen! She was Erin... My Parabatai... Erin wasn't dead. Erin wasn't dead!

_Clary!_ Eliany yelled in my head. I heard her panic. I felt the tears rush down my face. My arm burned like someone had set fire to the rune and wouldn't let it die. My heart felt heavy. My head was spinning. I felt like my world had come crashing around my feet.

'ERIN!' I yelled. I cried out as the pain and grief flooded my body and heart. Seconds later. Eliany was running into the room and had her arms around me. i cried in her arms but she said nothing. She just slowly pulled me down to the floor.

'If you faint, you won't get badly hurt.' She said. Her voice cracked. I guessed she knew. I couldn't take this. I must've looked a state, but I didn't care. I felt Eli's head turn.

'What is it?' Magnus' voice asked.

'Magnus. Go get someone.' Eli's voice was ordering. Not asking. 'Now!' She yelled and I heard footsteps. I couldn't believe what was happening. Erin was dead. There was no question. I knew that, and it made it worse. The burning stopped. And all was left was the grief. I cried so much. I didn't know how long. Hours. 'It's ok. It's ok Clarrisa. I'm here.' Eliany said soothingly.

'You aren't Erin! I want Erin!' I cried. I must've sounded like a child, a child wanting their favourite toy, but that toy was broken and would never be returned. My heart was broken into two pieces. This was too much. Way to much for me to handle. No more sarcasm or someone who understood me even when I didn't speak.

No more best friend. No more girl talk. No more adventures. No more fun. No more sisterly love. No more partnerships.

No more happiness. No more Erin.

no more me.

* * *

It was Celine Herondale who came first. she was different now. She told Eliany to leave. Eliany left the room with tears running down her own face. Celine told me to tell her what happened.

'Erin... She's dead. I felt her... I felt her leave.' I said. With no emotion in my voice. I just sat there on the floor.

'by the angel...' Celine's face changed. 'this is very bad. Clarrisa, I... I...'

'don't say anything. Just go.' I said. Celine didn't move.

'You need mourning clothes-'

'i'm not worrying about mourning clothes right now! I'm worrying about my brother! About my family! My friends back in Mortem. I'm worrying about myself! I need to be alone! Leave! Please. Just go!' I yelled. Celine still didn't move.

'You are still leaving to Mortem today.' Celine said. Then she stood up and left. I lifted my head. I could see her funeral at least. Me and Jonathan would be together, that's the best thing possible.

* * *

**Jessie**

I walked away from the Palace with Joseph in tow. We were going to the "Club" as Mundanes like to call it. I had my earphones in and was listening to music, shutting my cousin out. My and Joseph went to the Club's bar when we eventually got in.

'Mushy!' i called. Mushy was my aunt, Joseph's aunt as well. Her real name was Fulia. She originally came from Aland, sort for "Angel's Land" she was a Shadowhunter by day and the Manager of Pandemonium during the day.

'Jessie! Joseph! My favourite niece and nephew!' She smiled. She taught me how to play drums. I admired her. She fought for Women Shadowhunter Rights when she was a kid. And succeeded with force. She's the reason I carried a Chakram. it was her Chakram.

'I need advice.' I said. Fulia smiled.

'On what Jessie Wessie?' Fulia grins. I fucking hate that nickname. Joseph sniggered.

'How do you change someone's blood? Like if their Demon, like the Prince of Mortem, how would you get them back to their senses?' I asked. Fulia's smile faded and she looked around. Then she disappeared. Fulia came back with a oak wood polished case.

'As you well know, a long time ago, Pandemonium was a place for Downworlders and Mundanes to... Mingle. And they came up with this whole demon blood thing. But this is the cure. It drives the blood out the blood stream. Now, you have to use _all_ of the serum. Us it wisely Jessica.' Fulia handed me the box. I opened and looked at the needle. The serum was gold. I nodded.

'Thanks.' I said. 'It'll be useful for my studies.' I winked. I did intend to make some sort of bullet that would kill demons, this would be the best place to start. To be able to just make any weapon able to kill demons was special. Me and Joseph had studied it for years. I put it in my bag and headed off. Time to go through the Portal.

* * *

**Jace.**

When I heard about Erin, it was much too late to see Clary. Eliany burst into the Wepaons room and yelled at us. Who knows why. then she walked over to me and dug her nails into my shoulders.

'look after my Clarrisa. If she has so much as a scratch during this trip, i'm blaming you.' she narrowed her eyes. 'Me and Magnus are coming with you. So you better play by the rules.' She said and glared at all of us. Then she left, which Magnus following behind her.

'What is it with Eliany and Magnus? Their both thick as thieves.' Jake scoffed.

'It's strange. Magnus and Eli met years ago. When William Herondale was Prince and well... Missing. They met because of Magnus' girlfriend. Eli and Magnus of course didn't know they were related back then and when The girl left, Magnus went to Eliany. Soon after they found out they were brother and sister. Things got awkward and then Charlotte claimed Eli as a Family Warlock. Sworen to look after the Fairchild family tree. Like Magnus is with the Herondale family.' Alec said.

'Smarty pants.' Jake smirked. 'Where did Jessie go with Joey?' Now me and Alec grinned.

'C'mon Jake. Just because Jessie is Joseph's cousin doesn't make it so you can't be together. This is bloody Romeo and fucking Juliet.' Alec said. Jake shrugged.

'Jessie's the only girl my age not related to me. So naturally! Anyway, Jessie would never, ever, ever, go for me. You wanna know why? Because I'm Annabella's brother.' Jake sighed.

'and if you go after Isabelle or Aline, Aline's a Lesbian, and Isabelle is Alec's sister.' I said. Jake made a puke gesture. The kid tagged along with me and Alec all the time. It sort of got annoying. But Jake always had something stupid to say.

'How did you come up with that bullshit? Aline isn't a Lez. It's against Mortem law. And Mortem and Idris and enforcing both laws. So it'd be illegal to be gay.' Jake scoffed.

'Yeah. Because Jace got married. To a ginger.' Alec rolled his eyes.

'Hey. It was not my choice. It was forced on us both. I hardly know her. She's... Quiet.' I said. 'Different. A little weird.' I added.

'So would you if you went to somewhere you've never been before, had to leave everything you've ever known and be thrown in a relationship with a person you've never met.' Jake pointed out. The banging came on the door. Annabella poked her head around the door.

'It's time to head off. Remember, be sensitive, Clarrisa'a very fragile.' She ordered. We all followed her out to the horses. Eliany and Magnus stood there waiting. Eliany had a brown cloak on with the hood over her head. On arm around Clarrisa's shoulders. the white of her clothes hurt my eyes. Her red hair pulled away from her face in a curly ponytail. Her face was red where tears had fallen. a red rune was visible just under her neck, under that hollow. She was staring off into the distance. The Morgenstern ring hung around her neck. It hurt to see the pain in her eyes. I saw Jessie's worried expression. She of course, had always been nervous about Clarrisa. Always on edge. Jessie Heartkill, her name stolen from a dead Shadowhunter turned Mundane.

'Me and Magnus have to come, to make a portal there and back.' Eli said. She helped Clary onto a horse and stared at me. she was like an over protective mother. 'I'm like that because I care about her safety. And you had better care young man. I've seen to many good people die like her.' grief passed through her own eyes. 'You are very alike William Herondale. He too was vain, arrogant, selfish. Then he met someone who got through to him. And look.' she whispered as she went past me. Alec and Isabelle once again shared a horse, Jake and Annabella, Joseph and Jessie, Magnus and Eliany, and I guess me and Clarrisa. I pulled myself onto the high horse and laughed to myself. I would never get off my high horse.

* * *

**Clary**

The portal was amazing. When we got there, I had snapped out my trance and got off the horse, without waiting for someone to help me. The knives on my belt dug into my leg. But pain took my thoughts away from Erin. Eliany took my hand and made me touch the portal. It made my fingers tingle. I almost smiled. Eliany let my hand drop.

'We'll be going now.' She whispered to me. The others had come to say goodbye. Soon, me, Jace, Jessie, Jake, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Eliany stepped through the portal.

back home.

* * *

**oh look a cure! So now Erin- oh wait, Jonny boy! Hehe you forgot about him didn't you? There's always a choice isn't there? A hard one. Brother or Sister? Oh and one of those OC's are gonna die. Annabella and the others will be coming soon ;) and we are going to be shipping!**

**Clace.**

**Malec.**

**first meeting of Sizzy!**

**Jeke. (Jessie and Jake.) **

**what do you think is going to happen in these last few chapters eh?**

**the song "Radioactive in the dark" is on YouTube, it's by AirGirlPhantom. And Radioactive and My songs know what you did in the dark are my fav songs ever!**

**what do ya think of my choice of music?**


	19. Johnny Ringo: Crown the Empire

**I just have to say, first of all, sorry about the heavy metal song! :O it's just my favourite song, try it out ;) and second of all, Shit is about to get fucking real and they'll be no more Erin/Jonathan/Simon chapter, all of them mixed together! So let's get fucking started!**

* * *

**Clary**

going through the portal to the other side was pretty fun, apart from the fact we landed in water. I breathed it in and started coughing under water, screaming for air. I couldn't see anything, or anyone. Until I felt someone grab around my was it and pull me up to air. As soon as I broke the surface, I gasped and coughed and felt tears start in my eyes.

'Clary!' Eliany screamed. I couldn't see, but I knew it was Jace who saved me. Soon I was on the bank of the lake and making my way up, Jessie pulled me the rest of the way. I stood up finally and then went back to the floor very quickly. Pain shot up in arm. I looked at my Parabatai rune, it was shining and turned a very strange colour. I gasped. That had to mean Erin was alive. But Eli eye's held shock and fear.

'No...' Eliany put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She looked around.

'We shouldn't have come to Mortem.' Alec groaned. 'You can't make another Portal right?'

'I know. I need rest. For a while. But i can send a fire message to Magnus. He'll... He'll get someone here to get us.' Eliany said hopefully. A deep growling came from behind us. Jessie was on edge and spun around, holding her Chakram armed hand in front of her.

'Whose there?' Jessie yelled. Suddenly, I saw a pack of werewolves come out from the forest around the lake, all around us. Jake, Alec, Jace and Isabelle wiped out their swords. Eli had sparks buzzing at the ends of her fingers. I put a hand on my Seraph blade and gulped. Then someone walked out from the werewolves and towards us, she had red hair, a few shades darker then mine, she looked like an older me. My eyes widened as I noticed who she must be.

My mother.

'Jocelyn?' Eliany gasped. Jocelyn paused. Eliany broke away from us and threw her arms around Jocelyn. 'My dear! You are so much older Jocelyn! I kept Clarrisa safe. I don't know where Jonathan or Erin are, put I'll find them. I promise. I promise Jocelyn!' Eliany almost screamed the words. 'I missed you.' Eliany said quietly.

'Eliany, I would like to meet my daughter before you kill me please.' Jocelyn smiled as Eliany let go of her. Then she turned to me. 'Clarrisa... You've grown up. Last time I met you, you were only a babe in a cradle.' Jocelyn walked towards me. Jace switched his attention from the Lycanthropes to Jocelyn, watching her walk closer and closer. Then I stopped being frozen and walked to Jocelyn. She lifted a hand to my cheek. It was strange, here was my mum, and I felt like I'd never even met her before. Having a mother, when i thought about my mum, I saw Eliany looking after me since birth, my mother leaving for her own selfish reasons, how I was taught. But now I know different.

'Mum?' I said quietly.

'Mum? That's your mum?' Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

'You must be a Lightwood.' Jocelyn said. 'You look like one. And that's your brother?' She nodded her head at Alec. Then she switched her gaze to Jace. Her look was a hard glare. 'Herondale. Stephan's son.' she said.

'Jocelyn!' A voice said. Jocelyn looked behind her and watched as a dark skinned girl ran towards us, her face was slashed and she looked like she was in pain, the other Lycanthropes watched her,none of them becoming human again and following her. And then, two Shadowhunters came from behind the wolves. I knew them. Hero and Hera Gold. Hera ran towards me, she was one of the town girls who was hired to go around with us, make sure we never ran off.

'Clary!' She said. 'Erin... Erin isn't dead... She just... Simon... Clary... I'm sorry.' She put her hands on her knees and retched.

'Hera, are you alright?' Hero said when he caught up. They both looked pale.

'What is it you two?' Jocelyn asked.

'Dead bodies, Maid Gwen, a cook, a young girl, a young boy and a...' Hero trailed off.

'A kid.' Hera sniffed. Jocelyn's eyes widened.

'Jonathan's gone crazy. I tried to get him to come but he... He fought me off. He said something about sense Erin's change.' The dark skinned girl said frantically.

'What's going on?' Jace said. Everyone looked at him, even me. 'What the fuck are you lot talking about?'

'My brother, my Palace, my sister.' I frowned at him. 'Shut up a minute.' I told the group. Jessie gulped.

'What about the Lovelace family?' Her voice was suddenly quiet and seemed unstable. Jocelyn looked at Jessie, really looked at her, and gasped.

'By the angel...' she took her eyes away. 'Dead. Valentine had them killed for... For stealing supplies to get away from Mortem. This is really bad here Jessie. You shouldn't have come. I got you to Idris safely, and now you come here. With clueless people and my daughter.'

'Sorry Jocelyn. I brought the serum... And I think I can heal Jonathan if he's gone through the changing.' Jessie said quietly. Jace, Isabelle and Alex stared at her.

'We have to go back to camp, we'll tell you what's up there.' The guy who followed the dark skinned girl said. 'Maia, you need one of the mess to help with your face.' he also said.

'Thanks.' Maia scowled. Then grinned.

'Hera, Hero, you'll show some of the other Shadowhunters where you found the bodies.' He ordered the brother and sister.

'ok Luke.' Hero said. 'But Hera isn't coming, she's... Sick.' As if knowing what was said, Hera was actually sick on the ground in front of her, Hero quickly pulled her hair behind her head.

'Hero! You don't have to look after me. it's not like your my actual brother. Just my cousin.' Hera groaned. Hero shrugged and let her fall, walking away.

'Come on!' Maia said and ran off towards the wolves, Jocelyn and Luke stared at each other.

'Maia! Hang on!' Hera yelled and quickly ran after her.

'We should go.' Luke said.

* * *

**Simon**

Erin pulled me up the stairs by my hair. i wanted to bite her. It's shock her, but then she's murder me. She threw me on the floor and hissed.

'What are you doing here Simon?' She snapped. 'I tried to call you! And yet you suddenly turn up when it's too late? Jonathan should be here now. And he's gonna know you. And I won't be able to help you.' She hissed.

'Erin...' I trailed off.

'Did Jocelyn tell you to come kill me or something?' She frowned. 'Well it'd be better if you did.' Her face changed. 'Or maybe I could just..' She pulled a small dagger out her belt and smiled. She rested the tip right over my heart. I felt cold. 'Destroy a Downworlder.' She whispered. I silently begged for someone to come help me, quickly. Get Erin to stop what she was doing.

Now.

* * *

**Just to say, I've decided on most of the character's actors, but I still need for the following:**

**Annabella Scarstill**

**Jake Scarstill**

**Eliany Bane**

**the rest have been decided and will be included in the Chapetr after the Epilogue.**

**oh I'm getting ready to end it!**

**:O**

**it's gone so fast... **

**I can't believe this! After this it'll be:**

**King and Lionheart: City of Cinis. **

**O_O**

**see ya next time!**


	20. The Fallout: Crown the empire

**Clary**

So everything was explained to us, tonight they would march to the Palace and fight, Valentine's army was slightly outnumbered by us. So we had a good chance. Eliany almost started crying several times. Jace and Alec looked on edge. Jake and Jessie stuck together.

'We could die.' Isabelle said. 'But we have to make a choice,mod we stay or go?' She said to everyone.

'i'm fighting.' I said.

'No you're not.' Jace said. 'I wouldn't let you.'

'you haven't got a choice.' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Neither have you, you aren't going to risk your life fighting here.' Jace said firmly.

'Try and stop me! This is my home, my family, my life. And I have to protect my home, my family and my life. So go fuck yourself! I'm fighting for my friend, my sister and my brother!' I said.

'your home now is Idris. Your family are mental, your sister isn't your sister, your brother is a demon, your father is a murderer and your mother is crazy. Your life now, is Idris. So no, you don't have to fight and by the angel if you try-'

'what will you do? Huh? Nothing you can do will take away the grief if I don't go and fight.' I yelled. Jessie suddenly came to my side.

'This is where I was born Jace. I'm not going to let it go to shit. And if go down, then fuck life. But it's always a choice. And I'm giving it to Clarrisa.' She said firmly. Jace stepped back from her and glared. Isabelle and Alec stared on.

'So you're going?' Isabelle said.

'Yes.' Jessie said.

'I'm going too then.' Jake said. Jessie frowned at him. 'You frown every time you look at me.' Jake frowned back.

'I'm going.' Isabelle said. 'I'm not letting two kids go to war like this.' She smiled at the two.

'Then I have to go.' Alec shrugged. Jace glared at him. 'She's stubborn. She won't just not go of them two are.'

'That means I'm going too doesn't it?' Jace sighed. Everyone nodded, even me. 'Then fine. We have one day to prepare. Pair up and train.'

'I'm with Jessie.' Jake said.

'Isabelle.' Alec shrugged.

'Oh come on!' I groaned. 'I'll just train with Hera-'

'no.' Jace said.

'Fuck you!' I put my middle finger up at him.

* * *

It came. Night had just come and everyone was in the outside, getting ready. Shadowhunters runed each other. I stood alone in our group, watching Alec and Jace rune each other, Jake doing his himself and Jessie and Isabelle doing theirs together. I just stood, thinking about what Eliany said happened to Erin earlier.

_'Her demon blood took over and now... Now she wants blood.' _

Not Erin. Anyone but Erin... I always hoped she's get more doses of angel blood when the Demon blood began to dominate. But no.

'Jessie.' Jake said, gaining everyone's attention. Jessie looked up and has a puzzled look.

'What?' She scowled. Jace and Alec grinned. Me and Isabelle looked at each other.

'If we don't live past this, which is a fifty fifty chance, I wanted to...' Jake trailed off.

'You wanted to what?' Jessie frowned.

'Stop you frowning.' Jake finished his sentence and suddenly kissed Jessie on the lips, Jessie made a surprised noise before her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. Alec and Jace clapped.

'Finally!' Alec grinned.

'Look away guys.' Isabelle smiled. It was something that lightened the mood before a big battle.

* * *

We stood at the front, next to wolves, vampires and the fey, walking towards the Palace, swords and weapons in hand. I had a long sword that felt alien in my hands, Nakir was strapped to my belt, but if didn't need it. The fear rose up in me as we continued, and i saw the Palace come into view. I wanted it get closer and then watched Mundane guards spill from the gates, I saw the fear in their faces at the sight of us, it was unfair. Shadowhunters and Downworlders against untrained Mundanes. I hated it. I hated it. But then I saw Simon. My face changed.

'Simon!' I yelled out. Hera out a hand on my shoulder. Simon looked up, his eyes suddenly flashed with hope. And then I saw the horror that waited before me. Erin stood next to him, a knife under his chin and a dark look on her face. She smiled at me before walking back into the gates and they closed, shutting the Mundanes out. And then we were facing each other. Simon dashed out and ran towards me, then I saw the blood all over him. And the sharp, small scabs running up his arms, like someone repeatedly stabbed his arms just so they would bleed. He smiled.

'Clary... I never thought I'd see you again.' He said.

'Get behind me Simon! Now!' I snapped at him. He shook his head.

'No Clary. I'm meant to fight.' Then the Mundanes came charging at us. Jessie let out a wild cry of rage and bashed a few around the head, knocking them out, Vampires mainly just bit them and Werwolves tore them to pieces. And soon all of it was over with the Mundanes, and everyone looked down at the bloody floor, mixed with the body of one or people on our side. Then I saw the Shadowhunter army behind the gate, at the front, Valentine. Staring at Jocelyn. And Erin, leaning on the person behind her, that person was Jonathan. Erin had Nuriel in one hand and a normal sword in the other.

looks like the real fight was just about to start.

* * *

**Guys, we're almost there, but the real fight is about to start, and of course, Jessie still had that injection. And Jonathan and Erin are yet to talk at all, and of course I wouldn't kill Simon! **

**And all I need now is an actress for Eliany Bane, I have everyone but her! Can you guys help? Suggest some people and I'll look at them :) thanks! **


	21. Calling from above: Bassnectar

**Clary**

And the gates opened, Erin was first out.

'Hey my lovely Parabatai!' She jumped up and down, suddenly holding an axe. 'You gonna kill me today?' She smiled evilly. 'Come at me bitch.'

'You were right.' Jace said to me, but loud enough for Erin to hear. 'She can be a bitch.' a flash of rage passed over Erin's face. Jonathan came from behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Wrong move bastard.' Jonathan glared at Jace. 'Don't call Erin a bitch.'

'Children, Children. We can fight this out.' Valentine said. Erin clicked her fingers and her neck. I hated the idea of fighting her.

'Come at me!' Jessie yelled. 'You sexist motherfucker!' She added with pure red fire.

'you heard her lads!' Erin yelled. 'Get 'em!' She yelled. Everyone behind her started running with their weapons in hand. Suddenly, we were fighting again. And I saw Jessie madly swinging her Chakram, Jake and her back to back. Isabelle slashed her whip above our heads, Alec and Jace charged ahead. And I saw Jocelyn heading right for Valentine, Luke right on her heels. If there was one thing I dreaded, it was that I'd run into Valentine's stupid birds.

* * *

**Jessie**

It wasn't long before me and Jake were separated from each other. I looked around for Clarrisa but I couldn't see her. Then the swish of an axe came from behind me, I ducked and rolled forward, when I stood up and turned around, Erinina Shadowhunter was staring at me with a grin on her face. She licked her teeth.

'Nice moves.' She said. Her clothes were covered in blood, and her hair was stained with red.

'Erin, what happened?' I yelled.

'I woke up.' She growled and swung the axe at me, I had to roll to one side, I felt something dig into my back...

The needle. It was the only hope. I had to get close to her neck. I jumped up and threw myself at Erin, knocking her to the floor, but I feared her weight, she was older and stronger. I pinned her arms with my knees and sat on her stomach, making movement impossible. Hopefully. I pulled the wooden box from my back pocket and opened it, threw the box and held the needle in my hand. Erin screamed and struggled.

'Get off me you bitch!' She yelled. I went to stick the needle in her neck, and it pierced the skin. Erin tensed and screamed out. 'Get off! Get off! Get that needle away!' She screamed. I pressed the serum into her blood stream. And then she rolled and pinned me, ripped the needle out her neck and screamed. Her eyes flashed a funny colour and she pulled a knife out her belt...

* * *

**Jace**

I ran through the crowd of fighting people with Alec, and felt the adrenaline pump in my body, and heard the screams of dying people. Me and Alec stopped running and looked around. Jake was up against two guys, Hera and Hero double teamed and used each other as weapons, Jessie was rolling around the floor with a knife at her throat, but she knocked it out the girls hand. Clary was... I couldn't see her.

'where's Clarrisa?' I yelled behind me.

'With Jocelyn and Luke!' Alex yelled back. Suddenly and huge guy with two big swords in his hands came charging towards us. We rolled to the side, but I heard the clashing of metal. I looked up and saw Joseph standing there, he had chains around the man's swords and a devilish look on his face. He pulled the chains and ripped the swords from the man, Joseph kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

'Joe!' Alec jumped up. Joseph smiled.

'didn't think we'd leave you right?' He grinned. 'Annabella and Aline are out here as well.'

* * *

**Jessie**

Erin had her arm pushing down on my throat, I couldn't breathe. Then something knocked her out the way.

'No one fights Jessie apart from me!' Annabella screamed. I took in a big gulp of air and saw Annabella slash at Erin, almost getting her a few times. Then Erin dropped and Annabella pinned her.

'Annabella?' I said in shock.

'Do something dipshit!' Annabella yelled at me, I felt a grin form on my face. Then Erin's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp, her chest still rose and fell, the only sign of life there was. 'Ok.' Annabella sighed and stood.

'We can't leave her. We have to stay here.' I said. Then Erin shot up, her eyes wide, they were a different colour, not fully black like before, but now they were bronze.

* * *

**Clary**

I rushed to my mother's side as soon as Valentine started to win. Luke was fighting the people trying to get to Jocelyn, and I ran right past him and to Valentine.

'Clary no!' Jocelyn yelled, but just as his blade was about to come down on her, I stopped it with my own sword. Valentine glared at me.

'You dare protect the woman who almost killed you?' He yelled.

'It wasn't true!' I yelled back. 'All you ever did was lie to us! tell us our own mother wanted to kill us! You're a liar!' I yelled and pushed on my sword, which jolted his, also making him stumble backwards.

'Bad move Clarrisa.' Valentine growled, he lashed out with his sword, moves not even I had learnt yet. And I blocked as many as I could, until the tip of his sword sliced down the back of my hand, I dropped the sword in shock and hissed in pain. Jocelyn ran over to me, but another sword clashed with Valentine's. And this one was fully black glass, with witchlight stones running along it. It was a Seraph blade. And wielding it, was Erinina Shadowhunter the second.

'Get the fuck away from my sister.' She growled and twisted the sword from Valentine's hands. Valentine stumbled again, and looked around before deciding he was outnumbered, and ran for it. Erin turned to us. Her eyes wer bronze again, and she looked normal, but covered in blood. She picked me up and looked at Jocelyn. 'Thanks for sending Simon.' She said.

'Erin...' I said. She smiled at me.

'Didn't think I'd let you down right? We gotta get the fuck outta here. Ragnor's house is left empty. We'll go there.' Erin said firmly.

'Wait... Jace, Alec, Jessie, Jake and Eliany... We have to find them-'

'no. Jessie and the others are getting them.' Erin said.

'Go. Now. We'll come for you soon.' Jocelyn said. Me and Erin ran through the crowds at full speed, and I felt better with Erin beside me. We ran towards the burnt out town and met with the others. Then Erin led us to Ragnor's house. Then Eliany collapsed. Simon caught her before she fell.

'Eliany!' I yelled. Erin stumbled backwards and fell on a chair, her eyes almost closed before she called out for me, and then Eliany and Erin were asleep, the slow rise and fall of their chests the only sign of life.

* * *

**so that's almost it. Two more chapters and we're done, then it's the credits and...**

**King and Lionheart: City of Cinis! **

**In Latin, Cinis means "Ashes" **

**see what I did there?**

**what do you think is wrong with Erin and Eliany? Next few chapters are going to be pretty short, the epilogue is going to be chaoter Twenty Three. Twenty four are the credits! **

**HAS ANYONE GOT A PERSON WHO COULD BE **

**ELIANY BANE?! **

**I REALLY NEED THIS GUYS IT'S KIND OF URGENT!**


	22. Monster: Imagine Dragons

**Erin**

i floated in a strange darkness, and it hurt. it hurt. I remember everything I did, everyone I killed. I hurt Simon just because I could, I did all of it because someone tipped the balance a little bit. I'm a monster. A monster. And it just keeps getting stronger. I never wanted this. I never ever wanted to hurt anyone. All I wanted was to be normal and be me. But a Demon is me, Lilith's blood and all. So I am always going to be dangerous and bad. Rotten. Evil.

But was I really evil? I mean, I protected Clary. I can be good. I can. I can.

Really?

* * *

**Clary**

Everyone was silent. It was confirmed that Erin and Eli were in a coma, but why Eliany was, I don't know, I suppose that Erin had to get her body reprogrammed, so she shut down for that time. But why Eli was, well, no one knew.

* * *

**Eliany**

I floated in my memories, from when I was born, my mother being Magnus's mother's sister, and us having the same father. So we were almost fully siblings, just that little bit of gene difference. And when I was chucked out and I went to live in Mortem. Where I met people, I saw William, Tessa, Charlotte, Jem. And I wanted to cry. I loved them all so much. So so much. And I saw when the Angel bound me to Charlotte. That was a nightmare back then, but now I see why. The angel wanted me to protect Clarrisa, because they could foresee her coming, her future. I have to protect her. And Jonathan, and Erin. I saw me and Magnus first meeting, flirting and talking, with now repulsed me.

How Ironic. And I saw the _other_ world. In that world, I wasn't alive. Neither was Jessie, Hero, Hera, Annabella, Joseph, Jake. None of us. I remember when I saw that world, and what lied in it. What happened in that world should never be shown.

"I had to protect Clary." Was the only thing that I thought now.

* * *

**Clary**

Annabella and Jessie sat together now. Really close, and the spoke quietly. Jake sometimes sat down next to Jessie and held her hand for an age, before getting up and pacing, drinking something, and repeating. Jace and Alec sat in the corner talking, Joseph and Aline hovered over Eliany, Isabelle was cooking in the kitchen. I sat alone, holding Erin's hand, making sure there was a pulse, drawing. I drew Jessie, with stream rolling off her and fire around her, as I always pictured her. Isabelle with her whip curled around her body and darkness surrounding her, Alec with a bow and arrow notched and ready to fire. Annabella with two swords in hand, running at a pack of werewolves, Jake and Joseph together, back to back, fighting together. And Jace, with wings. And then Erin, but there was a river at her feet, and she was looking in, and what looked back was the demon side of her. Annabella told us ages ago that if they didn't come, we'd have to make our way to them. And the way there was through Cinis. Cinis was a truly burnt out town, once called Ledon. I smiled slightly. Ledon, the place me and Erin burnt down. We made a town, but Demons lived there. No one looked happy about going through there. but it was our only choice, if we didn't, we'd die here. Valentine's men would find and kill us. Or torture us. I mostly scared for Erin. What would happen when she woke up? who would see be? Erin or someone else?

And then Jonathan came into my mind. He was also taken over by his demon side. So what happened to him? And Hera, Hero, Maia, Jocelyn and Luke? It was strange and unsettling. Simon, he was outside, waiting. Even though we told him not to. I hope Erin is ok. If she wasn't, I'd kill Valentine. I'd kill him. For sure. But she seemed alright, we just needed them to wake up and we could leave, Jocelyn and the others had to come in that time. Surely.


	23. Breathe: Jessie J - Epilogue

**Clary**

it's days now. And I was alone, sleeping next to Erin, still in a coma. And then I saw Jace's shadow pass by the window. I slowly stood up and walked to his side, looking out the window.

'Why are you awake?' I asked.

'I can't sleep.' Jace replied.

'So you get up and wake everyone up?'

'Clary, your the only one awake.' Jace raised an eyebrow.

'You know, I've never seen you talk about someone other then yourself. who do you care about Jace?'

'my mother.'

'everyone has to love their mother.'

'my father.'

'same thing.'

'Alec.'

'i'll give you that one.'

'my little family.' Jace looked at the others, Jessie, Annabella, Jake, Joseph, Isabelle and Aline.

'Meh.'

'I like you as well. Don't feel left out.' Jace smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'Thats good, I mean we're married.'

'who do you care about?'

'easy, my brother and Erin.' I paused. 'Simon. And I guess I like you.' I smirked.

'What do you think of me?'

'i think your arrogant, frustrating, annoying, controlling and babyish.' I said. 'And not forgetting vain. But at times like this, you can be serious. You're also sarcastic. Which reminds me of Erin. So I guess when I miss her I can turn to you. So yes, if you ask, I do care about you. You're my friend.'

'I think we're more then friends. We are married.' Jace looked at me.

'I guess.' I looked back at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I held onto his neck. I heard a groan behind me.

'What a sight to wake up to.' Erin's voice said. I ignored her for a minute, and so did Jace. Until a few more people groaned and someone threw a cushion at us, finally splitting us apart.

'Get a room!' Alec yelled. Then everyone saw Erin awake, and then the sun started to rise. Isabelle got up and went to the kitchen. Eli's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and looked around. Then Erin stood up and walked towards me. I let go and Jace and hugged her, she hugged me back and started crying.

'I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry. I killed people.' She whispered.

'It's ok. It's ok Erin. I'm here. Your friends are here.' She raised her head from my shoulder.

'Is this your husband?' She sniggered. She let go of me, tears running down her face still, and pointed at Jace.

'Yes.' I replied.

'Then Mr. Herondale, of you hurt my Parabatai, I'll kick your ass to next year. You hear me?' she growled. Jace smirked and nodded. 'Good. Then we'll get along.'

'Lets get ready to go!' Alec called to all of us. 'To Cinis!' He also said grimly.

* * *

**Epilogue done. But stay here guys, we have the credits and a final word from me, I'd be happy if you read it please. **

**Thanks! **


	24. Dirty paws:of monsters and men - Credits

**_Credits_**

**Lily Collins as Clary Morgenstern/Herondale.**

**Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace Herondale**.

**Sydney Rae White as Erinina Shadowhunter the second**

**Robert Sheehan as Simon Lewis**

**Odette Annable as Eliany Bane**

**Hayley Williams as Jessie Heartkill/ Jessica Lovelace**

**Conor McLain as Jonathan Morgenstern**

**Kevin Zagers as Alec Lightwood**

**Jemima West as Isabelle Lightwood**

**Lena Headey as Jocelyn Fairchild**

**Aidan Turner as Lucian Graymark**

**Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Valentine Morgenstern**

**Xavier Samuel as Jake Scarstill**

**Phoebe Tonkin as Annabella Scarstill**

**Katie Leung as Aline Penhallow**

**Logan Lerman as Joseph Tearchild**

**Godfrey Gao as Magnus Bane**

**Andrew Valesquez as Hero Gold**

**Ellen Paige as Hera Gold**

**Jessica Parker Kennedy as Maia Roberts**

**Dianne Agron as Celine Herondale**

_**Final Note.**_

I love everyone who Reviewed, faved, followed, this story is my baby. Most of the character's actors and actresses are dedicated to my childhood, favourite games, favourite people and favourite kid shows, like Sydney who is Erin, Sydney's character in Young Dracula was I think someone called Erin Noble, Erin was my favourite character, so I was like "lets do this, Erin is Erinina." And Ellen Paige, she's there because of Beyond Two souls, my favourite game of all time! And Andrew Valesquez is because of Crown the Empire! My favourite band of all time! And Hayley Williams, from Paramore because she's my favourite rock band. If you have any questions on my casting, feel free to PM me, of ask in a Review and i'll answer, proving you have an account. I feel that, as this is my first complete Fandom fanfic, it calls for a thanks, (rises wine glass, wine glass which is filled with Dr Pepper, as Dr Pepper is the best drink ever) thanks for everything you guys have done, without the reviews you guys gave me, I wouldn't have gotten this far, and I think my grammer and spelling have improved since I started, and for someone with dissrafia (unable to write with hands, my hands ache after about five words with a pen or pencil.) and A.D.H.D (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder) that's one hell of a step. I've basically said "fuck you." To all those who laughed at the idea or me writing a story. Thanks guys. *wipes tear from eye* and lets get this right now!

King and Lionheart: City of Cinis

Clary and her gang have just escaped a war, barely. Now they have to find someway of getting home. Whatever the cost. Clary will make new friends, and new enemies. And she'll find out a few things about herself, her Parabatai and her husband. Meanwhile, Jace'll learn more about Clarrisa's life in Mortem. But they will soon find out why they have to escape Mortem as quickly as possible. Before someone dies.

thats that. I hope you guys approve.

I guess I'll be going now.

I love you guys.

goodbye.

see ya soon.


End file.
